Promise me you'll never leave
by jj87
Summary: Tragedy stries for Andy, who can help her put her life back together, after it all crashes down? Will Sam finally step up and let his feelings be known? how can the Traci and the gang help?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, heres a new story i've been working on. Its sad but i hope you'll like it anyway.

* * *

><p>Andy and Sam sat in his living room playing cards and having some beers. Andy had just had a pretty rough day and Sam had offered to buy her a drink. When she said she wasn't in the mood for loads of people he suggest they both get some beers and head to her house or his. She agreed on that and they both headed off to his as it was closer. They had become really close over the last two months, closer than they were before. They spent so much time together that people were asking if they had missed the start of their relationship. It was nearly time to wrap up the night as they both had work the next morning. Sam had called Andy a cab and they played while the waited for it to come. When a man knocked at the door Sam walked her out and helped her in, they were both tipsy and giddy.<p>

"You better call or text me when you get inside McNally." He turned to the driver. "Just so you know, I know it only takes five minutes to get to her house and we're both cops so no pit stops buddy"

He laughed as the driver rolled his eyes "Come on Sammy, how many times have I dropped her home or you home? Isn't that why you keep calling me?"

"You got that that right Larry, you're the bestest" Andy giggled from inside the car. "Home now, this puppy needs her sleep to deal with grumpy tomorrow."

"Hey, I heard that, you get no coffee in the morning now." Sam chuckled and closed her door. "Seriously call me when you get home, night Andy"

"Night Sam see you bright and early, thanks for tonight" Andy called as the taxi pulled away.

Sam made his way back inside and began to clear the table Andy had done most of it, all that was left was the two bottles they had been drinking out of and the cards, he threw the bottles in the trash and began locking up his house.

Andy had just pulled up to her apartment block. "looks like someone is in trouble" Larry said as he pulled in behind a cruiser.

Andy craned her neck to see out the front window "is that from my division?"

"Fifteen, yup, night Andy" he said as she handed him money and climbed out

"Night Larry, thanks" Andy called as she made her way to the front doors. She pressed in the code and took the two flights of stairs to her apartment. She opened her door and immediately jumped back. "Damn it Trac, you scared the crap outta me. I gave you that key for emergencies, not to brake in on your break" Andy laughed as she walked into the living room to her best friend. Traci stood and looked very serious it was then Andy noticed Oliver was also sitting beside Traci looking upset about something "what is it ? Is everyone okay?"

"Andy" Traci moved closer to her best friend.

"What is it? is it Dov? Chris? Gail ?" She asked worried about her friends. Sam and Traci were marked off her list since she just left Sam and Traci was right in front of her.

"Andy no they're fine, all of them." Traci had tears in her eyes she hated doing this type of work. She cursed Dov for asking her to swap shifts "its.." she swallowed the lump in her throat "it's your dad Andy" she finally said.

The colour drained from Andy's face "is he… is he okay?" she whispered. She looked up at Traci who now had tears falling freely onto the floor in front of her. "Traci?"

Traci shook her head and took a step closer. "I'm so sorry Andy, I hate to be the one to tell you this he.. He had just left his midnight meeting. He crossed the park to get to his car, we guess he didn't see the other one coming. I'm sorry Andy, it hit him too fast, he died on scene. People from the meeting tried to help but they were unsuccessful. I'm so, so sorry Andy" she squeaked as Andy just stared blankly at her.

Andy stared at her for a full two minutes before speaking "w-what? that-that can't be, he-he doesn't go to meetings on a Wednesday, he doesn't, it's the wrong person Trac, its not my dad."

This time Oliver spoke "Andy" he said softly putting his hand on her shoulder. "I am so very sorry honey, I'm afraid it was Tommy, we were first on the scene, I'm sorry Andy" he said pulling her into a hug. Traci stepped to the side and silently cried watching her best friend brake in front of her.

"No, no it can't be him, it just can't! Oliver! please tell me you are lying! it's all a mistake! Please! tell me it's a mistake, it has to be, not my dad, he's all I have left. What am I meant to do without him?" Andy sobbed into his chest.

Her knees buckled and Oliver grabbed her tighter against him. "Lets sit you down Andy. Nash get her some water." Traci ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the fridge. She hurried back and handed it to her. "Andy do you want me to call Sam?" he asked. Sam would be best in a situation like this, especially if it involved Andy.

Andy shook her head "n-no h-he'll be asleep" she sniffed. "I don't want to bother him, we've had a few drinks he won't be able to come over."

"Andy" Traci kneeled down in front of her and rubbed her knees "I can go get him, you won't be bothering him, you know he'll be right over. Or I can stay with you, but I need to go back to the station and get my stuff, I'm sure Frank will understand."

Andy began to hyperventilate "oh god!" She cried "what am I going to do?"

"Calm down Andy, drink the water" Oliver instructed.

"S-S-Sam I want S-SAM!" She screamed hopping up from the sofa. "I need Sam" she whispered before sinking along the wall to the ground.

"Nash?" Oliver called moving closer to Andy.

"On it" Traci called already on her way out the door.

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting on his bed waiting for Andy to call, it had been more than half an hour. He was getting annoyed now, he knew Larry would have dropped her off and waited until she was inside before driving away. He thought maybe she just went to bed she did have a really rough day. He was about to turn his light off when someone pounded on his door furiously he ran out of his room and down the stairs 'maybe she forgot something' he said to himself as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He opened the door "Nash? What is it? Is it Andy? Ollie? Jerry ? Has something happened?" He could see her tearstained face, something was definitely wrong.<p>

"Just get dressed and come with me Sam" she sniffed.

"What the hell is going in Nash? Who is it?"

"Andy" Traci simply replied. Sam was up and back down the stairs fully dressed in two seconds.

They both ran to the cruiser and hopped in "so? What happened? Is she okay? Where is she?"

"She's at home, she's in a really bad way Sam. I had to brake it to her, she just crumbled. She just wants you now"

"But what happened ?" Sam asked frustrated he wasn't getting a straight answer.

"Tommy, h-he was killed tonight" Traci hurried out. Sam just stared at her like she was crazy.

He couldn't believe what she said "what did you say?"

"Tommy was killed in a hit and run, bastard didn't even stop to see if he was okay." Traci lets a few tears fall. Tommy was a good man, Traci really had a lot of time for him, he was doing these meetings and staying sober for Andy.

* * *

><p>Back in the apartment Andy was still in the same spot. Oliver had sat beside her in silence since Traci had left. "Is this a dream?" Andy finally muttered.<p>

Oliver's heart broke, he had come to see Andy as a daughter along with the other four, he couldn't help see them as his family. He had no idea what she was going through, he just knew he needed to be here for her "I'm afraid not Andy, Tommy was a great man I was very fond of him."

"Stop saying was" Andy sobbed and hopped up off the floor. "He's not dead, I'll wake up and this will all just be a horrible, horrible dream. I just had to much to drink and I feel guilty, after all the hard work he's put in, yeah, that's it, I'm feeling guilty." she knew in her heart that it wasn't true and her daddy was in fact gone. She walked to the kitchen and gripped the countertop, she was getting dizzy.

Oliver jumped up and held her by the waist as she began to sway. "Whoa, I think you need to sit down Andy."

"Nope, I need to-to" she looked around. "I need to break something" she pushed Oliver away from her and picked up the cups and plates that were on the draining board. She hurled one at the wall and grabbed another followed by another.

Oliver grabbed her and took it off her, she just collapsed into his arms and sobbed. Oliver led her into her room and lay her down on her bed. He sat at the edge and grabbed her hand "I'm really sorry Andy, I have no idea what you must be feeling now." he said quietly.

"Can I be alone now?" Andy said shakily. "You don't have to leave, but can you just leave me in here alone?"

"Of course sweetheart, I'll be right outside if you need anything." Oliver brushed some hair from face "we're all here for you Andy." he stood up and quietly went into the living room, leaving her with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Sam and Traci had pulled up outside, Sam was out and halfway to the doors by the time Traci had stopped the car. She shut off the engine and ran to catch up with him. She let them into the apartment and stopped "where is she?" Sam asked quickly not even looking to see who the other officer was.<p>

"In her room but Sammy?" Sam turned to face Oliver. "She's really, really not taking this too well" he gestured towards the hole in the wall and the glass on the floor. Sam nodded and hurried off to her room.

He quietly opened the door and made his way to her bedside he heard her crying as soon as he opened the door. She was lying in a ball with a pillow cuddled into her. He sat down beside her and rubbed his hand up and down her side. Andy moved the pillow from her face when she felt him touch her. "Sam!" She cried and launched herself at him crying harder and louder. Sam felt tears trickled down his own face he pulled her tighter to him and stroked her hair "I know baby, I'm so sorry, I'm right here."

He's gone" she choked out "he was all I had left in the world and now he's gone, oh Sam what will I do now?" she sobbed gripping him tighter.

Traci and Oliver both sat in silence on the sofa listening to her .Oliver reached over and pulled a crying Traci into him. "I know Nash, he was a great man and it's hard seeing her like this. We just all have to be here for her and look out for her." Traci nodded and hugged him back. She jumped when the door flung open.

"Where is she? is she okay?" A frantic Chris and Dov let themselves in followed by a sleepy Gail. She was about to shut the door when a hand forced it back open and in came Frank, Noelle and Jerry.

"How's she doing?" Frank asked clearly shaken by the news he had gotten.

"Not Good, listen" Oliver said. Everyone remained silent as they listened to her cry her heart out.

"Is she alone in there ?" Chris asked worried.

"No Sam's in there, she doesn't want anyone else." Traci said her eyes puffy from crying.

"We all just need to leave her and let her talk when she is ready. She knows we're all here for her and right now all she want is Sammy, so I think we should leave them alone, Sam's not gonna leave her." Jerry said comforting Traci.

"Are we correct in saying he was killed?" Noelle asked.

"Yeah, scumbag didn't even so much as slow down. This is very much an investigation." Oliver answered.

"I'm going in to see McNally for a second, then anyone who wants to join me down the station is welcome. We will catch these bastards, he was one of our own." Frank said moving across the room.

He slipped inside and was back out in a minute. "Sam has calmed her down, she is sleeping now. I told him we're heading down the station to call if she needs anything. I've given them both the week off."

* * *

><p>Andy woke the next morning all sluggish and sore, her neck was stiff and her back was killing her. She immediately thought about her dad. she jumped slightly when she realised she was snuggled into someone and they had her pulled close to them. She tilted her head and relaxed when she saw Sam asleep next to her . She ran her hands to the bottom of his shirt, slipped her hand under it and ran her hands up until she reached his chest, she rested her hand there and cried for a few minutes before she fell back asleep. She had no idea why he still hadn't asked her out yet. They looked so right together. Although she may never admit it, he was the only person she cared about that she had left, other than Traci, Chris and Dov.<p>

Sam woke a little stiff but he didn't mind, he looked down on Andy who was still fast asleep now with her hand up his top he smiled, quickly dropping it, he saw his shirt was wet and her face was streaked with tears, he gently wiped them away with his thumb. If it was under any other circumstances he'd finally make his move and ask her out. He looked at the clock and silently groaned Oliver said he'd be by to pick them up at eight to bring Andy to the hospital, she was too bad to go last night. It was now seven- thirty "Andy" he called softly "time to get up."

"What's the point? she muttered and buried into him deeper.

Sam shifted a bit "Oliver will be here soon to take you to the hospital" he said cautiously.

"I'm not going" she replied gripping him tighter.

"Andy, I know this is hard for you, but you need to go see him."

Andy let the tears fall silently onto his chest again. "why? He's gone, he's never coming back."

"You need to go see him sweetie"

Andy wiped her eyes and sat up, surprising Sam when she climbed on top of him. "I can think of something else we can do."

Sam couldn't help but put his hands on her waist, it was like they were being pulled to her by some unknown source, he so wanted her but not like this. "Andy you've just been through a lot, you're not thinking straight. I'd love nothing more than to stay here with you, but not like this, not now."

Andy nodded and climbed off him "its fine, I guess you don't want me the way I want you." she mumbled as she turned away from him.

"Andy no" Sam moved so he was leaning over her. "I do want you, you have no idea how much I want you. But this isn't right, you've just lost your dad, you need to grieve."

"It's fine Sam, I get it, you don't need to come up with an excuse" she got off the bed and headed out to the kitchen. "Don't feel you need to stick around, I'm sure you've got stuff to do."

Sam followed her and grabbed her wrist. "it's not an excuse Andy, you are not in the right frame of mind. I don't want you to do something you'll regret in a few days time. I am not going anywhere either." he brushed some hair out of her face "when the time is right I'll ask you." He leaned into her and placed his thumb and index finger on her chin he lifted her head slowly and kissed her softly. "That is just to prove to you I mean it." Before Andy could reply the front door buzzer went. "that's Ollie" Sam said "You go get ready and I'll let him in. I'll be with you every step of the way." He said reassuringly when he saw her look of panic shoot across her face.

Sam hurried from the room to the door, opened it and Oliver came in "how's she doing this morning?"

"She's a lot calmer, she cried for a bit this morning. She doesn't want to go but I think I talked her into it." Sam replied leading him to the sofa.

"How was she after we left?"

I think she tired herself out crying, I don't think it's sunk in yet." Sam started to walk towards her room. "I'll just see if she's ready" he said before disappearing into her room.

Andy sat on her bed with her feet pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on it "I don't think I can do this Sam." she said when he sat in front of her.

"I know this is hard and it hurts so much right now, but you need to go. We're all here for you Andy"

Andy climbed over to him and sat herself on his lap, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Promise me you'll never leave, even if we stay as just friends. I don't think I could handle it."

"I'm not going anywhere, ever. I promise." he sighed and pulled her closer "we need to go now, Oliver's waiting."

Andy nodded and climbed off him, she pulled on her shoes and headed out to the living room "hey" she said quietly going to hug Oliver. He didn't reply he just held her tight against him.

* * *

><p>They rode to the hospital in silence. Sam set in the back with her and held her hand. He held it all the way up to the room her father was in. Andy wasn't surprised to see Traci, Chris and Dov sitting outside. They all gave their condolences and hugged her. She didn't say a word she was afraid she'd burst out crying. Sam led her to the door and squeezed her hand. She let go of his hand and put her hand on the doorknob, she pulled back like it burned her. "I can't do it" she cried and stepped back.<p>

Sam took her hand "do you want me to go in with you?" she nodded and moved to grip the front of his shirt. "Okay here we go" he said opening the door. He nudged her so she'd go first, she took a step and stopped, her knees felt like jelly, she felt like she needed to throw up. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took another few steps into the room.

She choked back a sob as her eyes fell on her dad, he was laid out with his hands joined together resting on his chest. She took a few more steps closer to him suddenly she didn't want to be anywhere else. Sam stood in the corner watching her carefully. She leaned over Tommy and ran her hand along the big gash on his face, they had cleaned it up as best as they could she traced the bruising under his eye. "Oh dad!" She sobbed and threw herself at him. "please wake up, please don't leave me." she placed her hands on top of his he was cold "come on Daddy" she whimpered "I need you. Who's going to call me and make sure I locked my door? or that I'm okay during a thunder storm. Who's going to make me hot chocolate when I'm sad or worried about something?" Andy buried her head in the bed and sobbed.

Sam was fighting back the tears, he wanted to take her and hold her close, tell her everything would be okay. His eyes shifted to the door as two nurses entered the room. They stood to the side to let Andy finish saying goodbye. Sam moved over to her he placed his hands on her shoulders "sweetie they need to take him now."

Andy nodded and stood up she kissed her dad on the forehead and wiped the tears off his face that had fallen from her. She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "Goodbye Daddy, I love you, I'm gonna miss you so much. You were always my hero" she whispered. She moved away from the bed Sam came beside her and took her hand as the nurses moved to the bed and pulled the covers up over his face. Her breathing began to pick up speed she was almost panting. "Take it off, take it off" she screamed. Sam just pulled her into him and held her tight as they wheeled him from the room. Andy immediately tried to run after them "no! bring him back! bring him back!" she screamed. Sam was fighting to keep hold of her, he had to lift her off the ground to keep her with him." Sam please! she cried her body fighting against him.

Sam wanted nothing more than to let her go but he knew it was no good, he carried her from the room kicking and screaming. "Keys" he yelled to Oliver over her screams. The guys were now joined by Gail, Frank, Jerry and Noelle. All looking on with tears in their eyes, some of them let them fall. They watched as Oliver flung his keys at Sam and he literally dragged Andy away. They could hear he screams and sobs all the to the other end of the hallway. Sam carried her all they way to the exit before she stopped fighting him, her sobs subsided and he was able to let her down. She walked in silence to the car. Just as they were at the door of the car she bolted behind it and threw up. Sam walked beside her and rubbed her back he pulled tissue from his pocket and handed it to her.

"What are you meant to do without your dad?" She asked him quietly.

Sam settled on the ground beside her "I don't know honey, "but I promise you I'll be here."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had just pulled out of the hospital parking lot, they had sat in silence on the ground for over a half an hour, Andy lost in a daze, Sam sitting silently beside her. Oliver had text Sam saying not to worry about the car, he'd get a ride with Jerry and pick it up later. "Andy, I'll stay with you as long as you want me too, but I need to stop over at mine and grab some clean clothes, are you okay with that?"

"can we just stay over at yours for a while?" Andy asked.

Sure, if that's what you want. Do you want me to stop at yours and you can grab some stuff in case you want to stay over?"

"No, I'm fine for now, if I do stay I can take some of your clothes."

"Okay" Sam replied and the rest of the drive was in silence. They pulled up outside Sam's, he got out and rounded the car to open her door, he opened it and stepped back when she didn't appear he bent down and looked inside. She was still sitting with her belt on staring at his house. "Andy? hey, we're here." he said placing his hand on her shoulder. She shook the thoughts from her head and undid her belt, she climbed out and headed up the driveway. Sam watched her go, she was so lost he didn't know what to say to her. He just followed quietly behind her.

Once the door was shut behind him Andy lowered herself onto the sofa and lay back grabbing a pillow and clutching it to her chest. She began to feel tired, so tired she was fighting to keep her eyes open. Sam had told her he was going to take a quick shower to make herself at home. She dragged herself off the sofa and her feet carried her up to his bedroom, she opened the door and walked to his bed. She loved his room, all she could smell was him, it was weird but it seem to calm her, she kicked off her shoes and lay on the bed. Before she knew it sleep had won.

Sam emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around him, he assumed Andy was still down on the sofa. He opened his bedroom door and went inside, he went to his dresser and pulled out boxers and socks before turning to his closet, he stopped halfway over and looked to his bed. There was Andy fast asleep on his bed snuggled into his pillow. He moved to the bed and pulled the blanket off the end up over her, he kissed her forehead and went back to getting his clothes. He grabbed his jeans and shirt from the closet and left the room quietly.

* * *

><p>Andy was tossing and turning, she was sitting with her dad in his apartment <em>"so you like Swarek do you ?" Tommy teased.<em>

"_what ? Dad no, he's just being really great with me and the whole Luke thing. We've grown a lot closer.. as friends" she added as her father smirked at her._

"_Spending a lot of time with him aren't you?"_

"_He's my partner dad, and my friend. I spend the same amount of time with him than I do Traci, Chris and Dov". Tommy raised an eyebrow "what ? I do … okay, maybe I spend a little more time with Sam." _

"_Why don't you ask him out yourself? instead of waiting for him to ask you? Times have changed Andy."_

"_Daaad" Andy groaned "I am not sitting here discussing my love life with you."_

"_So you do like him?" Tommy chuckled. _

"_Okay, fine, you win" Andy held her hands up. "Yes I do like Sam, a lot, but I don't know if he likes me, happy?" She huffed. _

"_Trust me honey, he does like you. I see the way he looks at you, that is love right there. I say go for it, what have you got to lose?" _

_Andy scoffed "uh how about my pride, my dignity and I'll never be able to look at him again." _

_Tommy chuckled again "Andy, he loves you, you love him. I'll bet my life on it you'll be married or at least engaged in the next year, trust me girlie I can read both of you." _

"_come on dad, I just broke off one engagement and you're predicting I'll be engaged again next year, seriously?" _

_Tommy turned serious "well that Callaghan is an ass, he never deserved you. I knew you were never happy with him, he still has a lot to answer for. I don't know why you didn't let me just shoot the bastard after that." _

"_Because you would go to jail maybe. And Sam, Jerry and Chris beat you to it." Andy smirked as she remembered the day her friends ran him and Jo from the Penny, they both Transferred within a week. _

" _I have lived my life I easily would have done time for my only daughter. Okay kiddo I have to get going, I am meeting Greg and Martha for Lunch soon." _

"_Oh okay dad tell, Uncle Greg and Aunt Martha I said hello, I love you, call you after shift." Andy jumped down of her stool, kissed her father and headed out the door. She smiled when she heard him yell "love you too, go get them Copper. And ask Sam out!" _

Andy bolted up in the bed her face stained with tears, it felt so real. She did have that conversation with her dad a couple of weeks ago. She jumped when something touched her "it's okay, its just me, you were tossing and turning." Sam said from beside her.

Andy turned to face him "sorry, I was just so tired, the couch wasn't doing it for me, hope you don't mind."

"It's fine Andy, you feel like you could eat?" He asked. "Even just toast or something? You haven't had anything since dinner yesterday."

"yeah I think I could manage some toast" she said getting up off the bed.

Sam pushed her back down "you stay here, I'll get it for you."

"Sam it's fine, I'll make it."

Sam sighed, he knew he wouldn't win this. "you can come watch but I'm making it. Before I forget, your phone rang like a million times so I silenced it." he said as they walked down to the kitchen.

"Okay thanks, did you look to see who it was?"

"Gary, Glen" he clicked his fingers "Greg that's it and someone called Pauline, plus all your friends at the station. I didn't answer any of them, figured you could of used the sleep." Andy paled "what is it?" Sam asked coming over to her.

"It's my Uncle and Aunt, Dads brother and sister. God I hate her, but I guess I better call Greg, he can tell the witch. Do you mind if I use your phone? Mine is nearly flat."

"Here use the house phone" Sam said nodding towards the living room." I haven't seen my cell since we got back here ."

Andy was inside on the phone for over a half an hour now. Sam had stopped himself seven times already from going into her, he could hear her crying as she re told her uncle the story. Ten minutes later she came back into the kitchen. "

"Him and his wife are going to drive down in the morning, along with my cousins. So if you don't mind can I crash here for a couple of days? I'll let them stay at my house, but I can stay at Traci's or Chris's if it's any trouble. I don't want to get in your way."

"No, no trouble, you can stay here as long as you like. Do you want me drive you over to get some stuff ?"

"Um- no I think I'll be okay here until the morning. I have to meet them there in the morning anyway." Andy looked at the floor "Sam? Do you think you'd be able to come with me to see them?" "

"Yeah that's no problem, I can go. Here" he handed her a plate. "sit down and eat that. I'll just go make up the spare room for you, Sarah has stuff all over the place."

"It's fine really, I've seen that room. I can take the couch I don't mind."

"Andy I'm not letting you sleep on the sofa, remember the last time we fell asleep there? Both our backs were killing us, we had to do desk duty the next day."

Andy giggled as she took a bite of her toast. "That was different, we slept half sitting up and at opposite ends. That movie really was boring I don't know why you picked it."

"Still your not sleeping on it. You either wait until I at least clear the bed, or you sleep in with me or I take the sofa." Sam replied seriously.

Andy moved closer to him "I guess I'll go with option two then" she said as she slipped past him, toast in hand.

Sam was kicking himself, why did he ask her to sleep in with him? he didn't think he'd be able to control himself for a full night of her beside him. Last night didn't count, the alcohol helped him drift off. He followed Andy to his room and watched her take one of his shirts from his closet.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Andy asked.

"Sure work away, I think Sarah might have left some of her stuff in the spare room, I'll go check." Sam replied as he went to move around her.

Andy grabbed his arm. "No it's fine, I'll just use whatever you have in there." she said still holding onto him.

Sam chuckled "Andy all I have is men's shower gel, you'll smell like me, I can route out Sarah's stuff I don't mind."

"Sam really it's fine, I don't care what I use."

" Alright then, Go get your shower. I'm going to run to the store to get something for dinner."

"Okay" Andy grabbed the shirt and some of his sweatpants and headed off for a shower. She had heard the click of the door so she knew Sam was gone. She was about to pull off her jeans when she felt her phone vibrate in the pocket. She Pulled it out and debated on weather to answer it. It was her aunt again they had never seen eye to eye, she had once told Andy she was a mistake her father was stuck with after her mom left. She sighed she'd have to see her soon, she pressed the answer button "Hello" she muttered.

"Well if it isn't the saint" her aunt spit. "You know this is all your fault don't you? He only went to them meetings because you were whining about his drinking."

"EXCUSE ME!" Andy yelled. "Don't you dare speak to me like that, I have just lost my dad I am in no mood for you. So if you have nothing civil to say don't call again". Andy yelled trying to hold back the tears.

"No I don't actually, I just called to let you know my feelings you spoiled little brat."

"Go to hell you old bat" Andy yelled and hung up, she walked back to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed . Her breathing had quickened and she couldn't see her eyes were blurred with tears, she let out a scream and broke down in sobs.

* * *

><p>Sam had opened his door just in time for the scream, he threw the bags on the floor and ran to his room. "Andy!" he yelled as he ran into his room, she was again in a ball on the bed. "hey" he whispered sitting beside her. "what happened?" he asked as she threw herself at him.<p>

"It's all my fault!" she cried "if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have gone to them meetings."

"No Andy, he needed help, he was doing this for himself too." Sam replied rubbing her back.

" Well my aunt seems to think different." She sniffed. "She called me and said horrible things. You know she told me when my mom left I was a mistake my dad was stuck with."

"You're not Andy, he loved you with everything he had, he did everything for you because you are his little girl." Sam said pulling her out so he could look at her. "You gotta remember the good stuff, don't listen to her she's just grieving too, she doesn't mean any of it."

"You know my dad said he bet we'd be married or at least engaged in the next year?" she smiled as she remembered their conversation. "He seems to think you love me and I love you"

Sam smiled too "Tommy is smart man, he can read us" Sam brushed some hair out of her face "you know I'm always here for you right ? No matter what it is."

"I do, which is why I think we should cool whatever is happening between us for now. I'm not ready Sam, I'm sorry I shouldn't have led you on. I do want to be with you, but I think I need some time to adjust to all of this." she hung her head as she spoke the words she didn't want to. She just wanted to be with him forever but she knew it wasn't fair on him, she needed to be alone for a while."

She was surprised when Sam tilted her head back up and kissed her softly "I'll be here when you're ready Andy. I'll wait as long as you want" he winked at her. "Just make that kiss last."

Andy's smile grew "thank you." She said pulling him into a hug. "I do you know."

"You do what ?" Sam asked.

Andy pulled back to look at him "I do love you, my dad is right I was just to stupid to see it."

"Andy you don't need to tell me all of this, you can tell me when I take you out."

"I need you to know this Sam, I don't want you to think I'm stringing you along."

"Andy I would never think that, but if it makes you feel better I might just love you too."

Sam smirked as Andy shot her head up to look at him. "might?" she squeaked out.

Sam smiled "no might, I do, I so do love you." He took her hand. "Have for the past two years."

Andy moved closer to him "just so we're clear, we love each other?" Sam nodded "but we're not doing anything about it just yet?" Sam nodded again. "Okay since we've cleared that up, I am going to take a shower."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Sam was in the kitchen when someone knocked on his door, he went and opened it. "Hey" Traci said as he moved to let her and Chris in. "I uh have Tommy's stuff, I thought Andy might want them. The hospital gave them to me after you took her home. I had a feeling she'd be here."<p>

"yeah she's here, she's just in the shower. You can go up to my room, I think she might be out now."

Traci nodded and climbed the stairs. She knocked on the door. "Andy it's me" she called and waited for a reply, she heard a muffled come in. She opened the door just in time to see Andy pull a shirt over her head. "Hey" she said as she sat on the end of the bed.

"Hey" Andy replied. "What's up?"

"I came to see how you're doing and to give you this" Traci held out a large brown paper bag. "It's your dads stuff" she said cautiously watching her.

Andy stopped brushing her hair and stared at the bag, she hesitated then moved to take the bag off Traci. She sunk onto the bed beside her and opened it, she pulled out his clothes, and held them up to her nose, tears formed in her eyes as his smell filled her nose. "Thanks Trac" she choked out. She put the clothes on the bed and took out his wallet, opening it a photo fell out she held it in front of her and let her tears fall on it. He had a photo of her and Sam messing out in the stations parking lot, they didn't know the picture was being taken, they were both laughing as Sam had his hands on her like he was tickling her. Andy turned the photo over and a sob escaped her mouth, her dad had wrote the date and a message on the back _**my Angel finally happy in love **_was scrawled in his handwriting. Andy pulled the next photo out, it was of him and her the night she got cut loose. On the back he had wrote _**2**__**nd**__** proudest day of my life, the day she was born being my 1**__**st**__**. **_She placed that beside the other and pulled out the next, it was of her Traci, Chris, Dov and Gail in Tommy's house when Andy stayed there after Luke cheated on her, they had stopped by to cheer her up. On the back he had wrote _**she has the best friends anyone could ask for. **_She chuckled and handed it to Traci. "remember that night? We were like teenagers, my dad ordered us pizza and made us hot chocolate, then made up the living room for a sleepover."

"yeah" Traci studied the photo and smiled. "That was a good night, he had so many stories about you."

Back in the kitchen Sam had just handed Chris some coffee "so how has she been?" Chris asked.

"She seems okay today, her aunt called she said som-"

"That old hag, what did she say this time? You know she's given Andy nothing but trouble since her mom left, its like she blames her. You know she told her after Luke cheated on her that she deserved it, she probably made his life a misery like she did Tommy's. She really is a witch Sam, she said it all in front of us. I thought Traci was going to punch her." Chris said annoyed.

"Yeah she told Andy this was her fault and called her a spoiled brat." Sam said also getting annoyed. He couldn't wait to meet this woman and put her in her place. God help her if she speaks to Andy like that in front of him.

" Is she coming to town?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, she'll be here sometime tomorrow." Sam replied.

"Whatever you do Sam, do not leave her alone with this woman."

"Oh I wont Diaz, trust me. This woman will not get away with anything while I'm around."

Up in the bedroom Traci and Andy were sprawled out on the bed laughing at Stories Tommy told them. He had told them about a few incidents involving Oliver when he was a rookie. Seems he was the Epstein of the group. Sam was the Andy, Frank was the Gail, Jerry was the Traci, and surprisingly, Noelle was the Chris. "I cannot believe he done that seriously, Dov wouldn't have even done that." Traci laughed.

"What was it my dad said he said to the woman? I'm sorry mam, this man claims this bag is his I'm sorry but I have to give it to him, he knows the contents of the bag" Andy said in her best Oliver voice.

"Yeah that woman's reply was comical your dad just sat and watched it kick off" Traci laughed again. "That is my bag you dumbass. How many men do you know that walk around with a pink juicy couture bag? He only knows what's in it because I had it opened in my cart in the store. The woman then snatched her bag off Oliver and smacked him with it." both girls laughed again.

* * *

><p>Chris made his way up the stairs, followed by Sam. He knocked on the door and let himself in. "Sorry guys, Trac we need to go we got a call out." He walked over to Andy "hey, I'm free later I'll stop by, love you" he kissed her on the forehead and walked back out the door.<p>

Traci climbed off the bed. "Andy I'll stop by after shift if you want me too, in the meantime call me if you need anything" She hugged Andy and followed Chris out of the room.

Sam walked them to the door and said goodbye. He made his way back up to Andy, she was on the bed with the photos. She traced her dads figure with her finger, her eyes welled up again. Sam climbed on the bed and settled beside her. "what ya got there? he asked. Andy didn't answer she turned her body towards him and snuggled into him. Sam pulled her closer "you need to talk Andy I'm here." Andy just nodded and buried her head in his chest.

They both sat in silence for nearly twenty minutes, until Andy spoke. "I didn't know he had any of these." she said holding up the photos. Sam took them and flipped through them. "I have them on my dresser at home, my dad must have taken them and got copies. I knew they'd been moved but until now I never knew it was him. I always thought Traci or Chris had looked at them while I was out of the room or something." "

"Actually it was me." Sam replied. "One day you were still in the shower when I was picking you up, remember you had given me a key off your new place?" Andy nodded against him. "I let myself in after knocking a couple of times, I thought you were still asleep or I never would have gone into your room. Anyway, I went in there, obviously you were in the shower. They just jumped out at me, I had a look at them and decided I wanted a copy, you looked so happy in all of them. Even the one with you Traci and the other guys. That was the same day, well you know what happened."

Andy sat up and looked at him. "You took them?" She whispered. He nodded not knowing if she was upset at him or in general. "How did you get them back? they were there that night, I remember looking at them thinking I needed to buy frames for them, and how did my dad end up with them?"

"Funny story" Sam chuckled "we weren't together that day, you were with Noelle. I ran into the picture place copied them and as I was walking out I bumped into your dad and they flew all over the floor. He helped me pick them up, I didn't notice it was him until he spoke, he asked me was into stalking his daughter now."

Sam went into a day dream as he remembered the conversation. _He knew he had to hurry, Epstein was getting restless in the cruiser he could see him through the window. He told him if he sat still for five minutes he would drop him off at Sue's for lunch so he had time to himself to get to Andy's and put the photos back. He had just finished and was on his way out when he bumped into a man and they flew out of his hand. "Sorry" he muttered. "in bit of a hurry today" he said as both men bent down to pick them up._

_The man stalled on handing back one picture. "Taken up stalking my daughter now Swarek?"_

_Sam's head shot up and he came face to face with Tommy McNally. He stood fully "hey Tommy, what brings you here? and no not stalking just .." He trailed off, he couldn't think of an excuse._

_Tommy chuckled. "ask her out Sammy, you guys have a connection, I know she likes you." Sam just looked at him, Tommy chuckled again. "Don't give me that were just friends speech, Andy's been trying to spin that on me for ages now."_

_Sam chuckled "yeah, guess were past the friends faze now."_

_"Way pass" Tommy slapped him on the shoulders "she's waiting on you to make your move boy, told me with her own mouth, now I'll keep this between us if I can have copies of these." he held up the photos._

_"Sure" Sam replied walking back to the machine "I'll get there Tommy, I'm just waiting for her to get herself back to normal after all that's happened with Callaghan an all."_

_" Don't leave it to long Sammy" Tommy said as he pocketed his copies. "Now get outta here before young Dov hurts himself, he's bouncing around like a child out there."_

_Sam looked to his car he had forgotten all about him. "Uh, yeah, I better go, it was nice seeing you" he called over his shoulder._

_"Yeah you too! Hopefully I'll be seeing a lot more of you soon! Hint! Hint! Sam!." Tommy chuckled as Sam stopped dead in his tracks, shook his head and hurried back to his car._

"Sam?" Andy called.

He shook his head clear "Sorry, went into a daze there. What did you say?"

"I said what did you buy for dinner?" Andy said looking at him suspiciously. She'd never tell him but a few words slipped out of his mouth while he was in his daze. Something about her dad and him having a chat about them liking each other.

"Oh yeah that? Well it sorta got squashed when I heard you scream, so dinner is now a take out on me." he smiled at her and leaned back against the headboard.

Andy nodded and snuggled back into him thinking about her dad. Seems he was trying to play cupid and had questioned Sam like he had her. Andy smiled, he did pay attention to the little things that mattered to her.


	3. Chapter 3

just so you all know the italics are thoughts. enjoy.

* * *

><p>Andy woke the next morning snuggled into what she thought was Sam, she bolted up when she felt his chest, she knew straight away it as someone else. Chris was the person she was snuggled into, Traci was snuggled on the other side of him and Sam was nowhere to be seen. Andy quietly slipped out of his hold and pulled the blanket back over them that she assumed Sam had put over them. She tip-toed up to Sam's room and quietly pushed his door open. She hurried across the floor and stopped, he was sound asleep, she lifted the blankets and slid in beside him. She snuggled into him and let the tears fall, for some reason they only felt okay if he was around. She had remembered the guys came over after shift and sat with her talking about Tommy. Sam had left her to spend time with them, He never left the house he just stayed in his room. She whimpered when she felt him turn and pull her close. "Sorry" she croaked out.<p>

"It's okay" he mumbled sleepily "I didn't wan to wake you last night."

"It's fine." She took in a shaky breath. "we need to leave soon to meet my uncle."

Sam kissed her shoulder and rolled out of the bed. "You hungry?" He yawned. Andy shook her head. "Andy you need something, it's going to be a long day."

"Can we just get this over with then I'll eat, please." Sam gave her a warning look. "Sam I can't, my stomach is all over the place, I don't think I could."

Sam sighed "fine" he replied and went in for his shower.

Andy blew out a long breath, the last thing she wanted was Sam being mad at her. She climbed off the bed and headed for the kitchen, she pulled down a bowl and poured herself a small amount of cereal. She scooped few spoonful's into her mouth and chewed slowly, she felt her stomach dance with happiness at receiving food, she hadn't eaten much in a few days. _Maybe that's why my stomach is sore._ She finished her cereal felling a lot better she put on the coffee pot, when it was ready she pored two cups, deciding to let Traci and Chris sleep in. She took one cup to the bedroom and pushed the door open.

Sam was over by his dresser, he turned to look at her when she came in but turned back to the dresser almost immediately. He didn't now why he was mad at her, he shook his head and turned to her. "What time do you want to leave?" He asked pulling a shirt over his head.

Andy stared into the cup she was holding. "I don't want to go if you're mad at me." She said quietly.

Sam felt guilty, he was worried about her and he guessed he got mad when she wouldn't eat anything, she hadn't eaten in two days. He walked over to her and took the cup from her, placed it on the dresser, He put his arms around her and she gripped his shirt. "I'm sorry okay, I just worry about you Andy, you'll end up sick if you keep going on like this."

"I had some cereal" she replied. "I know you worry Sam, I just-" she paused. "I don't know, I just don't feel like doing much of anything at the moment."

"It will get better, I promise." He replied pulling back to look at her. She smiled quickly at him. "we better get ready, are them two still here?" He asked moving around her to grab the coffee she brought him.

"Yeah, still sleeping, I'll leave them a note if its okay with you to leave them here."

"Yeah that's fine, I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready." Sam replied heading out of the room.

Twenty minutes later Andy appeared in the kitchen ready to go, she didn't need to leave a note for Traci and Chris as the had both woken and were now sitting at the counter with coffee. "Oh you're up" Andy said as she hopped up beside them.

"Yeah" Traci replied. "sorry Sam, we just nodded off. I wonder why Jerry didn't call to see where I was."

"It's fine Traci, I called Jerry after you had fallen asleep. Chris, I called Gail too, I know she still lives there, just so she wouldn't be worried."

"Thanks Sam, just as well Leo had a sleep over last night."

"No problem, Andy, we need to go now. You guys can stay have breakfast or something, plenty of food in the fridge and presses, just help yourselves." Sam said gathering up his keys and stuff.

"Will do, food sound so good right now" Chris said. "Thanks Sam, we'll make sure to clean up after. And Andy? don't listen to that old hag."

Traci gasped and jumped off her stool. "I forgot about her, Andy, if she says one thing to you, you call me and I'll come kick her butt."

"Thanks guys see you Soon." Andy yelled as she pulled the front door behind her.

* * *

><p>The drive was in silence, Sam knew Andy was scared and nervous, he took he hand to stop her fidgeting. "Honey relax, it'll be okay, I'm here with you."<p>

Andy gripped his hand like a life line "I just don't want to see her, I feel sick. I just want this over with."

"It will be shortly and trust me, I have no problem stepping in if she even so much as looks at you wrong, okay? So don't be worrying about her." Andy squeezed his hand in response.

Five minutes later they had pulled up at her apartment, they climbed out of the truck and Andy slowly made her way up to her door. She turned the key and froze as soon as she opened it, Sam looked over her shoulder, the table in the hall was over flowing with cards a big note was placed on top of them. _**Your box was full, I used my key so they wouldn't be taken. So sorry to hear about your dad, I'm here if you need me, Gavin**_**. **Anger flashed through him _who is this Gavin dude? And why had he a key to her house?_ Now was not the time to ask, he hoped she would tell him herself. Andy took the pile of cards and sunk into the sofa. Sam followed and sat beside her. Like she could read him she spoke "Gavin is my cousin on my moms side, he was the only one me and dad stayed in touch with, he lives two floors up, moved in at the start of the year, we used to be close." she muttered.

Sam felt relief wash through him. "You never said." he said quietly.

"Only found out when I bumped into him three weeks ago at the mail boxes down at the entrance. He thought I still lived with Luke, and I thought he was still across town."

Before Sam could reply the front buzzer went. Sam got up and pressed it from his side, he knew it was her uncle and his family. He waited by the door for them to knock, he watched as Andy wiped her eyes and put the cards away. A rap on the door caused her to jump and shrink back, looking at Sam with a help me look. He nodded and she bolted into the bathroom. Sam waited until the door was closed before opening the front door, he was greeted by four confused faces. "Hi, I'm, uh, Sam, Andy's-" _what the hell am I ? _"friend" he went with.

Greg held out his had "I'm her uncle Greg, this" he pointed to each of them. "Is my wife Martha, my daughter Anita, and my son Paul. How is our Andy" he asked as they all moved inside.

"She's not doing so well, she's in the bathroom. I'll just see if I can get her out." Sam replied as he backed away towards the bathroom "Andy?" He knocked on the door, when she didn't answer he tried the knob when it opened he slipped inside. Andy was sitting on the bath crying. He took a seat beside her and pulled her into him. "Your uncle is worried about you, maybe you should go out and see him." he said softly.

Andy nodded "promise me you'll stay near me."

"Of course I will" he said, pushing some hair behind her ear. He had no idea why, but he leaned in and kissed her quickly a few times, it seemed to calm her. He went to pull back ready to apologise when Andy pulled him back and crashed her lips to his. She gripped him with all she had and deepened the kiss.

After a minute she pulled back and she was the one to apologise "I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't have done that" she looked sheepishly at the floor "I just can't be away from you."

Sam said nothing, just pulled her to her feet he looked In her eyes and dipped his head slowly, waiting for her to stop him. When she didn't he kissed her slowly pulling her closer. He broke the kiss and pulled away "I can't be away from you either, but now is not the time baby. You need to go out and see them."

Andy nodded and grabbed his hand pulling him along with her. "Uncle Greg" she sniffed when she got into the living room, still holding Sam's hand. Her uncle eyed their hands as he moved closer. "This is my-" she looked at Sam, he nodded as if to say it's up to you "this is my boyfriend Sam." he squeezed her hand and let her go.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry" Greg said in a shaky voice before pulling her into a hug. Andy immediately broke down and sobbed in his arms. "I know darling, I know" her uncle said while rubbing her back.

Sam stood by helplessly, he watched as tear after tear fell from her face. _Damn_ he said to himself _she really is a taking this bad she is worse than the hospital_.

After a few minutes she pulled back and was immediately swamped by her aunt. She was crying too rocking Andy back and forth. "We'll be here as long as you need us" Martha sniffed.

After another minute her cousin Paul hugged her. "I'm sorry Ands" he whispered dropping a kiss on her head.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Andy, Uncle Tommy was one of a kind" her cousin Anita hugged her. "I can stay a couple more days if you'd like me too."

"Why waste your time Anita, she doesn't need any help" a harsh voice came from the door.

"Pauline!" Greg snapped. "Don't you start, you just got here."

"Just letting the abbey actor know I'm here, don't let the crocodile tears fool you." Pauline said looking at Andy with disgust.

"Hold up there Lady!" Sam snapped and pushed pass Andy. "You do not get to speak to her like that in her own house.!" he yelled.

"And who might you be? Another poor sucker too dumb to rid themselves of a misery on society."

Sam's face flushed with anger. "You better watch your mouth lady, she's ten times the woman you are. Have some respect, or you'll be out that door faster than you came in."

Pauline was baffled, she stood there open-mouthed, she couldn't believe someone had spoken to her like that. "You do not get too speak to me like that, you asshole."

"I'll speak to you anyway I see fit, you old witch." Sam couldn't stop he was fuming. _How dare she, how fucking dare she _he screamed to himself.

Andy was behind him grinning, she looked to Paul who had his hand over his mouth so no one could see him laugh, he winked at Andy with an amused expression on his face. She thought now was the time to step in even though they were all enjoying it. "Okay" she stepped in front of Sam, she turned to face him. "Thank you" she whispered.

"Andy I gotta get out of her before I kill her." he snapped.

"Hey, hey" Andy grabbed his face "look at me, calm down. That's what happens when you spend five minutes with her. Come on" Andy took his hand and pulled him towards her room.

"You really are an old battleaxe you know that?" Anita yelled.

"Oh hush Anita, she doesn't deserve anyone's sympathy, it's her fault we're in this mess in the first place." her aunt spat at her cousin.

Andy had to physically hold Sam back "Leave it Sam" she said pushing him into her bedroom and closing the door.

Paul exploded. "You fucking bitch! How can you say things like that? She just lost her dad! You are nothing but a spiteful old cow! What are you even doing here? Nobody wants you here, did you not get the hint over the last- oh- twenty odd years."

"Paul!" Martha said. Pauline smirked at him, her smirk soon faded as Martha continued. "Language, you know I don't like the F word."

"Are you going to let him speak to me like that?" she yelled at Greg.

"Yes, I think I am. You had no right speaking to Andy or her boyfriend like that, so if you're not here to help get the hell out of here. WE are trying to comfort my Niece!" he spat back his face red and his chest heaving hard.

Pauline looked shocked and took a step back. "I see she has you all fooled, not me" she shook her head. "That little mistake in there killed our brother, if she had of just let him be he'd still be here." she yelled.

"Oh, God get a grip woman!" Anita yelled. No wonder you're still single! Just piss off and leave us alone! How dare you say things like that. He was a drunk, Andy helped him over come it. You should be proud of her for stepping up when no other family member had the time of day to help him.

In the room Andy was lying on Sam's chest listening to it all. She began breathing heavily, hyperventilating. Sam pulled her up "it's okay Andy, just breath" he said pulling her to her feet. "Deep breaths, it's okay" he said worried, she had turned white like she was about to pass out.

"I- need- to- get- out- of- here- Sam." she panted.

"Okay, okay we're going. Baby just calm down."

"On my own" she whimpered. "can I have your keys?"

"Andy I don't like you going off on your own like this. I'll take you wherever you want to go."

Andy sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Can I please just go on my own Sam? I need time to myself." Sam studied her. "I'll be fine I promise."

Sam sighed, he really didn't like this. "Okay" he said after a minute. "But promise me you'll call me when you get to where you're going. I need to know you're okay."

" I will' I promise." she replied taking the keys out of his hand.

He held onto them for a second longer. "I'll come looking if you don't"

Andy kissed him softly "trust me." she made her way over to the window and pulled it open. She had one foot up on the ledge and Sam startled her.

"Andy! what are you doing!" Sam said hurrying over to her.

"I can't go back out and face them. I'm taking the fire escape."

Sam relaxed he shook his head at her "just be careful." he said kissing her quickly. She smiled at him and hoped out into the balcony. He watched her climb down. She looked up at him and blew him a kiss before hurrying off to his truck.

After she had gone he pulled out his phone and dialled a number "Traci? You still at my place?" He listened for a minute "good, can you or Chris come pick me up from Andy's place?" He listened to her response. "Long story, I'll tell you when you come get me, okay, thanks, see you then."

Back in the living room Pauline had just left in a huff. Greg knocked on Andy's door just as Sam opened it "oh hi, is she um, okay?" He asked peering over Sam's shoulder.

"She uh, couldn't take it, she went down the fire escape." Sam replied pulling the door open fully.

"Damn it." Greg muttered.

"What is it?" Sam asked alarmed. He didn't like the look Greg had on his face.

He shook his head. "After her mom left she done the exact same thing. We couldn't find her for two days. Then again when her cousin Gavin moved out of the city with his mom. She tends to go where no one can find her, Until she's ready to come home. Lets just hope she loves you enough to come home tonight."

Sam made his way into the living room _damn never should have let her go alone, never should have given her the keys._ He turned in hope as a key fiddled in the lock. He was disappointed when Traci came in.

"What's going on Sam?" She asked hurrying over to him "where's Andy?"

"She left after the witch turned up and spoke her usual greeting" Anita answered.

"Oh good lord" Traci rolled her eyes "what did she say this time?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Same old, she was a mistake and so on. Don't worry she'll come back when she's ready" Paul said.

"Okay guys, nice to meet you is there anything you need before I go?" Sam asked. Andy had never gotten to show the where everything was.

"No, no, you go Sam we've been here before. I'm sure we can find everything. Call me when she turns up, it was nice to meet you." Greg said shaking his hand. "Nice to see you again Traci." He hugged Traci and stepped back.

"You too Greg, I'm sorry for your loss. Anita, Paul, we need to meet up before you leave. Nice to see you Martha" she waved at her and left with Sam."

* * *

><p>six hours had passed since Andy had took off, it was now evening time. She sat in the truck along the beach front. Her dad had taken her here so many times, she felt close to him here. Her phone rang for the thousandth time. Sam must be worried because everyone had being calling her non stop for about three hours now. "Oh dad, what am I meant to do now? I have no one." she cried and leaned against the wheel. She was meant to be back at her house with her family and Sam planning his funeral. She sat for another hour lost in her thoughts, Sam calling her again pulled her back. She let it ring out ,It beeped signalling he had left a message. She dialled her voicemail and listened "Andy you promised you'd call, I'm going out of my mind here please, please come home." the line was silent for a minute Andy could of sworn she heard him sniff and clear his throat. "If you don't call in the next ten minutes I meant what I said earlier, I'll find you. I've already been out looking, I came home thinking I was stupid to think you'd do something silly, It doesn't seem so stupid now" silence again. "Andy please just come home." the line went dead and beeped in her ear. She replayed the message again as she climbed out of the truck and walked to the cliff edge. She sat down, her feet dangling dangerously over the side.<em> I wonder would it hurt if I just jumped? Would anyone even care? What have I got to live for now?. <em>She shook her head "no, no don't think like that Andy" she said out loud to herself. "You have Sam, Traci, Chris, Dov and even Gail."

She moved to the lower cliff where her feet just stopped before the water.

Sam was going crazy, he was pacing his house throwing things around. "Come on Andy!" he yelled. "let me know you're okay"

"Give her time Sam" Jerry said as they went over maps. "She might just wan to be alone for a while, she's had a rough couple of days."

"Is it so hard to say I'm fine Sam or I'll be home soon?" Sam snapped. Suddenly he froze remembering something "DAMN IT!" He yelled.

"What is it?" Jerry jumped startled by his outburst.

"My damn truck has a GPS tracker, we can find out where it is" he said opening up his laptop.

"Okay you find it, I'll send guys to it." Jerry replied pulling out his phone.

"No' I'll go, alone. We don't know what state she'll be in."

"Okay, I'll just let the others know, they're still out looking, all of them." Jerry hopped off his stool and called Traci.

"Found it" Sam yelled a few minutes later as he grabbed Oliver's car keys and ran towards the door. "I'll be back soon Jerry, tell them I found her." Sam jumped into the car, sent a quick text and took off at top speed.

Andy was still sitting shivering against the cold on the cliff face. It had been two hours since she moved to the smaller one. Her phone beeped in her pocket, she took it out and looked at the phone and a sob escaped her mouth. 'I love you, I'm coming to get you baby.' she wiped her eyes and dialled Sam's number. She stood up and waited for it to ring. When it rang awfully close to her she jumped and slowly turned around to see a very relieved Sam standing two feet away from her.

He just stood looking at her too many emotions running through him _she is fine, she is safe, I am going to kill her. What the hell is she doing up here? Does she not now how worried I was? How worried the others were? What the hell was she thinking?_ He stopped thinking and quickly moved to her, he pulled her into a hug. "Don't you ever do that to me again Andy."

Andy knew he was mad, very mad. "I'm sorry Sam, I just couldn't cope with it all. I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she sobbed into his chest.

Sam wanted to yell at her, he bit his tongue to stop himself. "lets get you home" he said when he seen Jerry and Traci pull up. He had text Jerry to bring someone up to drive back Ollie's car, he walked Andy to the truck and put her in the passenger side, it took everything he had not to slam the door shut. He stalked over to Jerry's car and filled them in.

Andy watched him talk for a few minutes, throwing glances over his shoulder every minute or so. Traci had made a move to come over to Andy but he stopped her. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. She actually shrunk back in the seat when he climbed in beside her "keys" he said holding out his hand. Andy handed him the keys in silence, trying to talk to a really pissed of Sam Swarek was like signing your own death sentence.

* * *

><p>They had been driving for over ten minutes now still not a word spoken between them. Andy decide to thread carefully "Sam? I-"<p>

"Don't Andy, please just don't" Sam cut her off not taking his eyes off the road.

"I need to explain." she said quietly. She gave up when he didn't answer her. They finally pulled up to his house. He climbed out and went to his door not even looking back. Andy followed him inside just in time to hear him slam his bedroom door shut. She felt tears roll down her cheek as she lay on the sofa. _Did he not get I just needed to be alone? _She said to herself. _But you did promise him you'd call, you told him to trust you and what did you do? You did the opposite, how can you expect him to trust you now? He was worried something had happened to you, he loves you, let him in! _another voice argued in her head. She cried herself to sleep, that voice was right she had screwed up big time.

Sam paced his room like a caged animal, he needed to yell take his anger out on something or someone. "She's grieving" a voice behind him startled him. He turned and blinked furiously, there was what he thought sitting on his window ledge was none other than Tommy McNally. "don't be too hard on her Sammy, she misses me, I'm all she had. She's lost now, you just need to show her you'll be there for her."

"She knows I am" he said wondering if he was going crazy.

"You know she's crying her eyes out down there thinking she's lost you?" Tommy replied.

"She shouldn't have gone off like that, I was worried."

"Andy finds it hard to open up Sam, you of all people should know that. She builds walls, never lets anyone close enough, that was until you came along. Get over your protectiveness, she's a big girl, I didn't raise a fool. She can look after herself. Now are you going to sit here and talk to me while my daughter lies down there thinking she's alone? Or are you going to go and show her she's wrong?"

Sam stood watching as Tommy disappeared. He shook his head. _I need some sleep, that was weird_ he said to himself. He sighed _weird or not Tommy is right._ He pulled his door open and made his way downstairs. He went into the living room Andy was sniffling on the sofa her face buried in one of the pillows. He moved across the room his anger fading. He knelt down beside her and slowly brought his hand to her back. He felt her stiffen as he rubbed up and down. "Andy" he said softly "can you look at me please?" Andy slowly lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes were all puffy and red as was her nose, her cheeks were wet and streaked she looked pale and cold. "I'm so sorry, I acted like an asshole. I was just so worried about you, I can't bare thinking about something happening to you."

Andy shifted so she was sitting up, she decided to be honest with him. If he really loved her he would at least try to understand why she thought this. "I was thinking about what it would be like to jump while I sat there."

Sam stiffened and was about to go crazy when Tommy's voice came into his head_ 'I'm all she had she thinks she's alone now, show her she's wrong.' _He took a deep breath and took her hand. "Why would you think like that Andy?"

"Because I am a moron, I'm alone, I have nobody Sam. Would anyone even miss me? Or even notice I was gone? Pauline was right I was a mistake."

"I'd miss you, I'd notice, Andy you are not alone. You have me, Traci, Chris, Dov, Peck. Even Jerry and Ollie have taken a liking to you, they'd all miss you too." Sam was welling up thinking_ what if she had of jumped? I could of lost her, I cant live without her. _"Look Andy, I know you want to take this slow but I'm sorry, I need to get this out there. I love you, like crazy in love with you, I want to spend every second I can with you_. I_ never want to be apart form you, I go crazy when any guy even looks at you, I can't stop thinking about you, I haven't stopped since you busted me in that alley. I love you Andy, and as long as I am here you will never be alone. I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. You are it for me, you are the one. I am gonna marry you."

Andy tensed up she was not used to hearing 'I love you' off anyone other than her dad, Traci and Chris. Dov said it too but in his own luvs ya way. "I know what I said Sam but I don't think I can stick to it. I feel like a part of me is missing like today, all I could think about was you and how upset you'd be with me for not calling. I love you too Sam so much that it hurts sometimes. I want to wake up beside you every morning. I want to see you every single day, I can't be without you. So I guess what I am trying to say is… will you go out with me?"

Sam chuckled and pulled her onto his lap. "I guess so since you told me you loved me."

Andy nuzzled hisnose "Funny, So we're good now?" she asked with a bit of caution before kissing him.

After making out for a few minutes Sam pulled back. "I think we're good yes, I was talking to Greg earlier, he said we should stop by in the morning and get everything done. They don't want to go ahead with anything until you agree to it."

Andy nodded "can we just go to bed please? I think I caught something sitting out there all day." she sivered against him.

"Sure babe, I'll make you some hot chocolate and bring it up to you." Sam replied walking her to the end of the stairs.

"Thank you Sam, for being here for me." Andy said quietly.

Sam leaned into her " wouldn't dream of being anywhere else." he said before kissing her and shooing her up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Again italics are thoughts. enjoy. thank you for all of the reviews. and to al of thoes who have read.

* * *

><p>Andy was woken by the smell of coffee under her nose, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Sam sat beside her holding a cup "What time is it?" She said groggily.<p>

"Eight-thirty, I thought I'd give you time to relax for a while and head over at about ten." Sam replied handing her the coffee.

Andy sat looking at the sheets for a minute "do you-" she sighed._ I'm like a god damn child not wanting to go to school._ Do you think Pauline will be here today?"

"I have no idea hun, but I can call Greg and find out if you want me too."

Andy shook her head "no it's fine, I'll just deal with her if she is." she said not really listening to him.

Sam studied her for a moment, she looked nervous or worried "Look Andy, don't be worrying about her, if she opens her mouth I swear it'll be the last thing she ever says to you." Sam took her hand "he's your dad, this is your say on what you want and don't let anyone tell you different."

"Have you heard anything from Frank or anyone? Have they any leads?"

Sam was waiting for this, he was surprised she didn't ask straight away. "Uh- I was talking to Noelle yesterday morning, she said they traced the car back to a guy, but he had reported it stolen the night of the accident." Andy nodded and said nothing. "They are doing everything the can Andy, last I heard they had pulled as much cctv footage as they could, from the guys house to the church where the meetings were held." Andy nodded again and climbed out of the bed. Sam sat and watched her as she moved around the room looking for clothes. "They're in the dryer" he said after a minute of her searching.

"What?" Andy asked

"Your clothes, they're in the dryer. You never took any clean ones with you yesterday so I washed them this morning for you."

"Sam you didn't need to do that, but thank you."

"It's no problem Andy, don't forget to grab stuff while we're there today."

"I won't, I'm going to take a shower now."

"Hey, come here for a minute." Sam said from the bed.

"What is it?" Andy asked walking back to the bed.

Sam pulled her onto his lap. "I woke you early so you could relax in bed for a while, not jump up and rush to get ready."

"What have you got in mind ?" Andy smirked.

"Not that McNally." Sam chuckled and threw her down on the bed. "But I like your thinking." he climbed on top of her and looked down on her. "We go no further than second base until you feel you're ready for it."

Andy smiled and ran her hand along the side of his face "I hope you know how much you mean to me Sam."

Sam dipped his head and kissed her, bringing his hands from her waist to cup her face. " And I hope you know you mean everything to me" he whispered.

"I do" Andy nodded and kissed him again.

After some time kissing and a little fondling Sam pulled back. "Okay relaxing time is over, get your butt in the shower and I'll bring you your clothes, they should be ready now."

Andy gigged as he swatted her butt on his way out of the room. She went in and turned on the water. Her mood changed when she thought about her dad, he used to play this song over and over driving her crazy. _What was the name of it?_ She said to herself. It came to her eventually, who wants to live forever, You wouldn't think of her dad as a Queen fan. He had always said 'when it's my time I want that song played, not that sad depression crap.' Andy chuckled as she remembered the look on his face as he said it. She climbed into the shower and ran through anything she think she needed to have an answer for before her uncle asked her, she didn't want to stay there long.

* * *

><p>It was time to leave and Andy stood by the truck waiting on Sam to lock up. He had given her the keys to get in, she had no idea why she was standing outside. When he came out he gave her a puzzled look but said nothing, he took the keys from her and rubbed her arms before opening the door for her to get in. They drove in silence, Sam glancing at her every so often. When they pulled up Andy climbed out slowly and looked up towards her apartment.<p>

"Hey" Sam bumped her shoulder with his " It'll be fine okay, if you feel you can't deal with it you let me know and I'll take you out of here, okay?" Andy nodded and grabbed his hand.

They took the stairs to her apartment and knocked "I don't know why I'm knocking, it's my house" she muttered to herself.

Anita answered the door "hey you came back" she said pulling Andy into a hug.

There was a ruckus behind them and Greg hurried to the door. "Is that Andy?" he asked pulling Anita out of the way. "It is you" he said pulling her into a death grip. I'm so glad you're okay, we looked for you with Sam for a while. Where did you go?"

"I'm sorry uncle Greg, I just needed some time alone" she looked at Sam hoping he didn't go back into the mood he was in last night "um Sam found me, I'm fine. I just went to the beach, you know the one you and him took us too when we were kids."

"Don't give her the attention Greg, she knew everyone would be worried, you played right into her hands." Pauline's bitter voice came from inside the apartment. Andy broke away from Greg and walked further inside, Pauline sat at her kitchen table drinking coffee. "Ah the wanderer returns, grow up Andy you're not fourteen anymore."

Andy's eyes zoomed in on the cup she was drinking out of, something snapped inside her, _I don't fucking believe this._ She walked over and snatched the cup out of Pauline's hand, scalding herself in the process, it burnt like hell but she held her poker face. "In case you haven't noticed" she hissed. "that is my dads cup."

Pauline rose to her feet and towered over Andy. "was his cup, he wont need it now" she put her hand on the handle ready to pull it back.

Andy put her free hand around her wrist "try it and I will break your arm" she growled. Pauline glared at her and opened her mouth, Andy put up her hand cutting her off "I don't have time for you, I have stuff to do." Andy turned on her heels and headed to the bathroom, still holding the cup.

Sam was so proud of her he just stood grinning in the corner. He looked around the others were going about their business also grinning. He remembered the coffee and followed her into the bathroom. He slipped in quietly, she stood by the sink putting burn cream on her hand which was now an ugly shade of red. "Hey" he whispered slipping his arms around her waist.

She leaned back into him "it hurts like hell" she groaned.

"Let me see" Sam released her and took her hand, it was beginning to blister. "that is going to sting for a few days, keep it clean and keep putting that cream on it." He placed a gentle kiss on it, it was still hot, he helped her bandage it up and brought her back into the living room. The others were seated waiting on her.

Greg pulled out some papers "I got in touch with the lawyer about his will" Andy's eyes widened "don't worry Andy, it had to be done. They just need to know so they can start getting what they need in order, they won't come near you for at least a week or two."

"Okay, did anyone contact the priest? Or the florist? Or the funeral home?" Andy asked.

"Yeah I called the church this morning" Paul answered. "he said as long as we had it all organised we could go ahead after ten am mass tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Andy shrieked "b-but I-I'm no ready."

"He said we could wait until Monday, he only agreed to tomorrow because Tommy's a cop."

"Monday is fine" Andy replied.

"I called the funeral home sweetie" Martha said from beside her. "They said you or anyone can see him from two today until he leaves for the church, they just need to know what mass we're going with. And they need you to stop by with some clothes for him to be buried in."

Andy nodded as her eyes filled with tears. "Did they say if we could put stuff in with him?" she choked out.

"Yes you can sweetie Martha" replied. "We need to call some people back though, The ad for the newspaper, the priest said he'd call you about songs and readings. The florist wanted to know if you wanted his name or dad on the flowers. The funeral home need to know how many cars and they need to know where they will be taking us after the mass"

Andy nodded again as tears fell she wiped them away and stood. "I want dad flowers, one car, we'll be going the Penny after it. You pick the ad Greg, and Martha, can you call the priest back? I really can't deal with him. I'll leave you to pick the readings and I want who wants to live forever played, you guys can pick the other music as long as that song is there I don't mind what you pick. Sam we need to go" she said shakily moving to the door.

"I guess I'll talk to you guys later" Sam said standing up and following Andy. He grabbed the bag by the door she packed before he brought her back into the living room.

"I wouldn't bother with that song, he didn't even like it." Pauline said from her spot at the table

Sam spun on his heels "Andy asked for it Andy's getting it, and what would you know about what Tommy liked? You only stopped by when you needed something. I know him better than you and you're his sister, that says a lot. He loved that song, even told Andy he wanted it played at his funeral."

"Yeah I was there when he said it dad" Anita said to Greg.

"I'd be a lot nicer to the woman who is paying for this young man. Would you rather him be buried in cheap wooden box in a dump of a cemetery ?

"Shove your money where the sun don't shine lady" Sam spat. "I'll pay for it then, we don't need your money."

"You are not family" Pauline spit back "they won't accept your money."

"I'm more family than you, and I'll give the money to Andy. She's my number one priority, they'll take it from her. You know maybe we could get a double, why don't you do us all a favour and drop dead!" Sam stalked out of the apartment hearing Anita and Paul burst out laughing and Greg yelling she deserved it.

Andy stood by the truck waiting when Sam finally came out mad as hell. "What did she say to you?" she asked known only one woman who could make you that mad.

"Nothing, come on, I need to stop at the bank before we go home."

"Sam? Can we stop by my dads place I need to… pick up some stuff." Andy asked as she climbed in beside him.

"Of course babe, sorry I wasn't thinking. My stuff can wait."

"No, no you can just drop me off if you have something to do. I kinda want to hang out there for a bit."

"Sure no problem, I'll come back for you when I'm done. Is that okay?" Andy nodded and they headed off to Tommy's.

* * *

><p>They pulled up outside the complex. Sam had offered to walk her up, she said she'd be okay and kissed him goodbye. That was twenty minutes ago, she was still standing outside the door. She finally moved to go in, she hoped he would be sitting in his chair smiling at her as soon as the door opened. She moved inside and shut the door, gathering up the mail the neighbour must have left in. she walked to the sofa and sat down going through the mail, throwing out all the junk. Half an hour later she had called the gas and electric companies to cancel the accounts, she called to get is water turned off until she figured out what she was going to do with the place. She also cancelled his paper and milk orders each one off them offering their condolences, they all asked where to send the security deposit, she had told them to send them on to Sam's.<p>

She walked into the bedroom and went straight to the closet, rummaging around for a bit she pulled out a suit and laid it on the bed. Pulling out shirt after shirt she began to get upset again. She abandoned the clothes and climbed onto his bed, she pulled his pillow close to her, it still smelled of his shampoo. She inhaled deeply and closer her eyes.

An hour later Sam had pulled up outside, he had called her to say he was on the way but she didn't answer. He climbed out of the truck and rang the buzzer for Tommy's place. He rang again when she didn't answer. He caught the door as someone came out, he made his way up and knocked loudly on the door. Still not answering he banged louder "Andy!" he called. "It's me.

The woman next door stuck her head out of her own apartment. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"No thanks, my girlfriend is in there I don't think she can hear me."

"You're Andy's boyfriend?" the woman asked coming fully out of her apartment.

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"Yeah, me and Tommy are good friends, well were. Hold on a sec." The woman ran back into her apartment and came back holding a key a minute later. "He has a key to mine, I have a key to his." she said holding out the key to him "guess I don't it anymore" she said sadly.

"Thank you" Sam replied taking it from her. "The service is after ten am mass on Monday down in St mikes church."

"Thanks I'll see you there then, I'm Carol by the way."

"Sam" he said holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you Carol, I guess I'll see you there."

"Give Andy my love" Carol said walking back to her own apartment.

Sam opened the door and went inside, he went from room to room until he stopped in the bedroom doorway. Andy was fast asleep wrapped around a pillow. He took a seat beside her and placed his hand on her waist. He sighed _she's really been through a lot the past few days maybe I should do something nice for her._ He rubbed her side a few times and got up from the bed, moving to the closet he saw the suit on the bed and the scattered shirts around them. He went through the ones in the closet and finally pulled one out, deciding that was the one he went in search of a tie. He found one to match and moved onto shoes. He had never done this before so he wasn't sure if he needed to pick out boxers and socks as well, he did just to be on the safe, he put the scattered shirts back on their hangers and closed the closet. He took the suit and others to the living room and got a black bag and carefully put all the clothes together on a hanger and put the bag over them.

He hung the bag on the back of the door and looked around, the place wasn't too bad. To avoid waking her he took out the brush instead of the hover and quickly went around the living room , kitchen and bathroom, then ran over them with a mop. He wiped down the coffee, side and kitchen tables before moving to do the counter tops. When that was all done he moved to the fridge, seeing it was full he took another bag and threw out all of the opened food and boxed up the unopened food, Andy could take them if he wanted. When the fridge was empty he filled the sink with hot water and put the shelves from it into the water. He did the same to the freezer. _Man Tommy sure liked ice-cream_ he said to himself, then it dawned on him, it was all of Andy's favourite flavours. He left the ice-cream in and threw everything else out. He did the cupboards next, again coming across a lot of Andy's favourite foods, he boxed up most of them known they'd keep. Looking at his watch it was now three pm the funeral home closed at four on a Saturday. He walked back into the bedroom and rubbed her cheek with his finger. "Andy" he said softly. "Time to wake up honey."

Andy groggily rolled over and mumbled something. Then bolted up In bed "shit! What time is it?" She jumped off the bed panicking. "shit! I fell asleep, I can't believe I fell asleep" she began to run around the room not even known what she was looking for. She bolted out of the room and Sam sat waiting. She came back in a few seconds later, a lot calmer, walked to him and kissed him. "That right there, is why I love you Sam." she sat herself down on his lap and hugged him tight.

"You needed to rest Andy, you've had an emotional day." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." she sighed happily. "We better get moving, I have to drop this stuff off and see my dad if I can."

"Okay, do you want me to come in with you?" Sam asked as he took the bag off the back of the door. Andy nodded and headed for the front door.

* * *

><p>They got to the funeral home and were led into a room in the back, the guy pulled back the curtain and Andy let out a sob. Tommy was laid on a table still in his hospital gown. "Would you like to dress him yourself? Or would you rather we did it when you're gone?" The guy asked.<p>

Sam looked to Andy she was just locked on Tommy, not listening. He moved closer and put his hand on her shoulder. "Baby, do you want to dress him yourself?" he asked her again Andy nodded as her tears fell. Sam turned to the guy "we'll do it" The guy nodded and pointed to the door to lead them in while he closed the curtains again.

Andy moved first and didn't stop until she was nearly up on the table. _He is so pale so cold so… lifeless_ she said to herself. She took a deep breath and pulled out his clothes. Sam helped her put on his shirt and everything else. Andy combed his hair and stepped back. "Much better eh dad?" She whispered.

Sam stood back and watched her, _she looks like a kid lost in a mall_ he said to himself _I defiantly have to do something for her._ He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text, when the reply came he grinned and put his phone away. He left Andy to talk away to her dad, she was leaning over the table telling him all about the run-ins with Pauline and how Greg and his Family had come down. He noticed her voice and tone drop when she told Tommy what she thought about on the beach. She looked at him like she was expecting him to jump up and yell at her for thinking those things.

When she sat in silence for at least ten minutes Sam moved over to her. "Do you want to go home now?" he asked softly.

Yeah, I guess there's not much else I can do here." she kissed Tommy on the cheek and leaned into him. "Don't worry about me daddy, I'll be fine, we finally took your advice. He loves me, he'll look after me. I guess we owe you a thank you, we probably wouldn't be together now if we hadn't of told each other about your meddling"

Sam waited for her to step back, he moved over to Tommy. Rest in peace "Tommy you'll be missed terribly , don't worry about Andy I promise I'll love her and keep her safe forever." he ran his hand over Tommy's face "thank you for the push." he whispered and took a step back.

Andy linked her arm through Sam's as they left the room, she stopped momentarily when her eyes fell on Pauline holding a bag. Anger washed over her, she stomped over to her "what's in the bag Pauline?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh clothes, knowing you, you probably put pyjamas on him." she replied.

"For you information I-" she waved her hands in the air. "You know what? I am not doing this, give me the bag" she went to snatch it away. "Give it to me or so help me god!" Andy yelled, causing the guy to look at her. She took a step closer to her. "You know I always hated you? still do, you are a selfish, meddling, snotty, bitch. No-one was ever good enough for you, no-one ever lived up to your standards. Well guess what? you're not so perfect yourself. Excuse me sir" she called to the guy watching intently, he jumped from his seat and hurried over. "This woman is not allowed in to see my father."

"I am his sister I have every right, I am paying for this, you can't stop me."

"Actually" the guy spoke. "It's all been paid for already" he said eyes darting between Andy and Pauline.

"What ? By who ?" Pauline shrieked.

The guy looked to Sam for help, Sam just smiled and nodded. "Him" the guy pointed to Sam "paid in cash when they got here."

"Well give it back, he is not Family." Pauline yelled.

"I asked him to do it for me" Andy blurted out. She couldn't believe Sam had done that, she didn't even see him leave the room. She will be talking to him about it later. "So unless you leave the bag out here you are not going in to see him. Got it?"

Pauline just smirked and placed the bag on a near-by table. "Oh I nearly forgot, I have a nice surprise for you. Mellissa!" she called towards the door..

Andy froze and her blood ran cold as another woman nervously walked over to them. She stopped right in front of Andy "hey sweetie" she said nervously.

She put her hand out to touch Andy, she stepped back. Turning to the guy Andy pointed at the new comer "That woman is to go nowhere near my father, understand ?" He nodded. "And that bitch there, is not to go in either. Sam we're going." Andy hurried out of the place as fast as she could. Leaving her aunt smirking and Mellissa glaring at her.

"You said she was okay with me coming." Mellissa yelled.

"Well" Pauline shrugged. Maybe I forgot to mention it. I needed to take her down a peg or two, smug little bitch."

Sam caught up with her "hey, Andy, wait, who was that woman ?" He grabbed her arm to slow her down.

"Just get me out of here Sam please!" she cried pulling away from him.

"Okay, okay, I will, just calm down." He pinned her against the truck. "Andy who is she?"

"My mom" Andy sniffed.

"Andy?" a voice came from behind them. Andy pushed Sam away and pulled desperately at the door handle. "Andy please, just hear me out."

"No!" she yelled "Sam, unlock the damn door!"

"Andy please, I'm sorry, she told me you asked for me to come."

"Well I didn't, so you can piss right back off to where you came from."

Her mom looked to Sam as if asking him to help. Andy was still pulling frantically at the door, tears streaming down her face. "Hey, baby, calm down" he pulled her away from the door "calm down"

"Make her go away Sam please, just make her go away" she sobbed into him.

"Look Mellissa was it ? As you can see now is not really a good time." Sam said pulling Andy protectively against him "she's not in the best way now."

Mellissa nodded, hurt by her daughters actions "I understand, but Andy" she stepped forward. "I promise you I didn't come her to hurt you. I came to say goodbye to your dad."

Andy stood fully back up "you said goodbye to him the night you left us."

"Okay I deserved that, please can we go for coffee or something tomorrow? I have stuff for you"

"I don't want anything from you."

"It's not from me, it's from your dad "she replied quietly.

Andy stared at her for a moment "what did you say ?" she asked stepping forward.

"I can't explain it now, can we meet tomorrow? I have a lot of stuff to go through with you." Mellissa looked back at Sam "if it makes you feel any better ,you can bring your boyfriend"

"Fine eleven am, that café on the corner of dads place." Andy said stepping back. She took one last look at her mother and climbed into the truck.

Mellissa stood and watched as her daughter dove away ,she really wanted to make up for what she done, but she realised how much damage she'd done after taking one look at Andy the moment she saw her. She went back inside to give Pauline a going over for speaking to her daughter like that and setting her up like that. It was a start..


	5. Chapter 5

Andy and Sam sat in his living room, Andy had her feet pulled up under her, Sam sat beside her on the opposite end of the sofa. She hadn't said a word since she saw her mother. Any thing Sam suggested he either got a no or the shake of her head so he'd given up. He came back into focus when Andy suddenly jumped off the sofa "I'm going to bed" she muttered walking by him.

Sam caught her wrist "I love you."

"Yeah" Andy muttered back and kept walking.

Sam sighed, it was only seven she hadn't eaten again today. He really was at a loss at what to do. His doorbell rand and he went to Answer it.

"Hey" Traci said as she stepped inside "is she ready?"

"Nope, we had a little run in today, I don't think she's up for it. But you can try talk her round." Sam replied walking into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Traci asked shrugging off her coat and putting it on the back of the chair beside her.

Sam handed her some coffee and motioned for her to sit. "Her aunt called her mom and she came to the funeral home while we where there."

Traci gasped. "oh no, poor Andy. "how'd she take it?"

"Not so well, she told the guy neither were allowed in to see him and she ran off." Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "She followed us out and they had some words, Andy didn't want to know until her mom told her she had something from her dad for her."

"Wow did you find out what it was? I mean, she left a long time ago how could she possibility have something from Tommy?"

"I have no idea, Andy agreed to meet her in the morning."

"Sam do you think this is a good idea? She might be lying she might not even have anything." Traci asked concerned.

Sam blew out a long breath. "Honestly Traci ? No, I don't think it's a good idea but she won't listen, she won't listen to anything I say since we got home. I really have no idea what to do anymore I think-" he paused and sighed "I think I'm losing her already."

Andy stood outside the door tears in her eyes. _Am I that bad? He knows I'll never leave him. Why is Traci here?_ Andy wiped her eyes and went back upstairs, the glass of water she came down for forgotten.

Traci placed her hand over his "Sam, that is not true she loves you, you know that. She's just going through stuff now, you know better than anyone she'll talk when and if she's ready."

"Yeah" Sam squeezed her hand "I guess you're right I'm just over-reacting. I'll call the pizza if you want to go up to her."

"Yeah I'll talk to her if you want me too Sam, but I don't think I'll get much. I think she just wants to forget." Traci replied as she stood and walked towards the stairs.

A few minutes before.

Andy made her way back into the bedroom, just as she sat down her phone beeped. **hey cuz Aunt Mellissa cam 2 c me so I'm guessing you seen her too. I'm here if you need 2 tlk luv u, Gav xx**

Andy called him "hey Gav"

"Hey how you doing?" he asked sympathetically.

"Fine, can we meet up for a drink?"

"Sure when?"

"Uh, now? If you're not busy."

"Okay, meet you at that café on 23rd?"

"Sounds good, half hour?"

"K see you then"

"Okay bye." Andy hung up and pulled one her shoes.

Back to present.

Just as she opened the door Traci jumped back "hey, I thought we could have a girls night. I have dvds" she said trying to break the mood.

"Sorry trac I'm just on my way out" Andy said not even stopping.

"Hey, Andy wait, where are you going ?" Traci called rushing down the stairs behind her.

"Out I said."

Sam heard Traci yelling and walked into the hallway. "what's going on?" He asked looking to Andy then to Traci

"She's going out" Traci said worriedly.

"What ? Andy where are you going?" He asked moving in front of her, blocking the door.

"Jesus I am going out, do I have to ask? Move out of my way Sam."

"Not until you tell me where you're going."

Andy sighed "I am going out, I need to clear my head."

"Andy you can do that here, I'll leave" Traci said hoping that would keep her in.

"No Trac you stay watch the movie with Sam, or maybe you could talk some more about me" she snapped pushing Sam away from the door.

Sam slammed his hand on it when she opened it "Andy we were not talking about you, we are concerned about you."

"Well don't be, just leave me alone!" she yelled opened the door and hurrying out.

"Andy!" Sam yelled "get back here! Andy!" he shook his head watching her hurry down the street.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Traci asked with wide eyes.

"What's the point?" he huffed and slammed the door shut. "she doesn't want me now."

"Sam we can't leave her alone again."

Well you go after her Traci! Because I'm not sure there is anything else I can do for her." Sam sighed "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"By all means yell Sam, I know how you feel about her. I know you're hurting because you can't help her right now. But don not blame yourself. She knows you love her and you are here for her, that is all you can do." Traci said sitting beside him. "Do you mind if I hang out here? Just until she comes back."

Sam patted her leg "Thanks Traci, you really are a good friend. Sure, stay, no sense wasting a full pizza."

* * *

><p>Andy hurried inside the café and took a seat close to the window so Gavin would see her. She was early because of the run in with Sam and Traci. She sighed<em> why didn't I just tell him where I was going? Why did I snap at Traci? They are just trying to help maybe I should go back, she made the time for me, I know Sam had something to do with it.<em> Andy huffed and stood up about to leave when someone pulling her into a hug startled her. "Gavin, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry I thought you saw me out the window. Where do you want to go now?" He asked.

"Um, can we just stay here and get a coffee? I sorta forgot my friend was coming over."

Gavin saw right through her. "Heard them talking about you huh? Ran out and left them there thinking it was their fault ? Andy" he grabbed her hand. "Whoever they are they obviously care about you, I'll get you a coffee and I'll drive you back okay, did you do the usual out? Or tell them you were even meeting me?"

"Out" Andy replied sheepishly.

Gavin rolled his eyes, typical Andy he said to himself. "text them and tell them I am bring you home now." Andy pulled out her phone and text both of them.

Sam and Traci were sitting in the kitchen when both phones beeped. "It's Andy" Traci said opening her text "asking me am I still here. She said she's sorry too"

"Yeah mine's from Andy too, saying sorry I'll be home in ten minutes I love you." Sam replied looking at his phone.

"At least she's seen sense and is coming back" Traci said sending her reply.

Ten minutes later as promised Andy climbed out of Gavin's car, he followed her and walked her up to the door. "You going to be okay or do you want me to wait ?"

Before Andy could reply the door swung open and Sam followed by Traci stepped outside. Sam glared at Gavin _who the fuck is this guy_ he yelled to himself.

Andy sensed what he was thinking, she looked to Gavin and he was looking back at Sam, she elbowed him in the ribs to stop him. "No Sam, don't even think it, this-" she pushed Gavin forward. "is Gavin, my cousin."

Sam relaxed immediately and took his hand he had held out to shake. "Nice to meet you Sam" Gavin said.

"Yeah you too, we better get inside, it's cold out." Sam moved back and stopped at the door when Andy didn't move. "You guys coming or what? pizza just got here." he smiled at Andy when she looked at him in disbelief.

Gavin shrugged and motioned for her to lead the way. Andy caught up with Sam "thanks, I'm so sorry we'll talk later, I promise" she kissed him on the cheek and pulled Gavin to meet Traci.

"We don't need to talk, I understand, oh and I love you too." Sam said when she finally calmed down. he dropped a kiss on her forehead and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The next morning Any jumped up when her alarm went off. She sighed and rubbed her face to wake herself up. She went to shake Sam, only to find him not there. She pulled on some bottoms and headed down to the kitchen. Sam was by the stove making breakfast, she came up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. "Morning baby" she yawned. Resting her cheek against his back.<p>

"Morning babe, how you feeling today?" he asked.

"Bit nervous, but I'll be okay. You know you don't have to come if you don't want to."

Sam turned around to face her. "Do you want me to come?"

"Yes" Andy replied.

"Then I'm coming." he leaned in an kissed her quickly.

They left shortly after breakfast. Pulling up to the café Andy saw her mom was there already. She climbed out of the truck and headed inside with Sam, they walked to the counter and ordered before sitting down. "Hi" her mom said.

"Hi" Andy replied.

Her mom waited for the waitress to bring them their coffees "Andy I have a few things for you that your dad wanted you to have." She pulled out a load of papers and placed them on the table. She picked up an envelope "this is from your dad, you need to read it before you sign this" she held up a blue form. "Now the next thing is this" she held up a yellow form. "Your dad started this when he found out I was pregnant, we weren't going to give it to you until your wedding day, but I guess it feels right now."

Andy studied the letter in her hand her dads handwriting spelled out her name. she wrapped it in the blue form so she wouldn't get them mixed up. "What is this?" she pointed to the yellow form.

"Well look at it" her mom said.

Andy's mouth fell open and she stared at the paper in front of her. She looked at her mom smiling back at her then to Sam, he was sitting quietly, he was only there for support. "What is it?" he asked hoping nothing else was going wrong. Andy handed him the form "whoa" his eyes widened.

"How is that possible ? dad never had any money." She asked her mother.

"Well not that you knew about, we started off putting a thousand a week in then, as our jobs got better we put more in, week by week. All the money we got in cards for you christening, birthdays, Christmas whatever money Gran or Granddad would give you we took half and put it in. We were still putting money into it up until last week. Today was the day we normally lodged it, so I lodged two thousand in this morning."

"Mom, how could you and dad afford that?"

Sam was still stunned examining the paper. _seventy grand he- they- gave her seventy grand?_

"We didn't miss it Andy, and it didn't stop after I left either." Her mom cleared her throat, she leaned over and took Andy's hand relieved when she didn't move away. "I'm really sorry sweetie, he's a great man, did everything he could for you. He did a great job you've turned out beautifully"

"Why did you leave me mom?" Andy blurted out tearfully. "Was it me? Was it dad? Were we just not enough for you?"

"Andy no, don't ever think like that, I love you, I never wanted to leave." he mom stopped talking. "Read the letter ,then we'll talk about it okay." she handed Andy more forms "don't read these until you've read your dads leter or they won't make sense."

Andy's mom excused herself to go to the bathroom "So? What are you thinking?" Sam asked as soon as she was out of earshot.

"I-I don't know, that is a lot of money Sam. I need to read this" she replied holding up the letter. "What I can't understand is why my dad was still in touch with her, after all these years, he told me he didn't know where she was."

He was trying to protect you Andy. you won't figure it all out until you read that letter and talk to your mom." Sam replied.

Mellissa came back "I have to leave soon, can I get your number?" she asked "or I can give you mine." she added when Andy just looked at her.

Andy sighed and looked to Sam, he gave her a look that said up to you. She quickly wrote her number on a napkin and handed it to her mother along with the pen. "You write down yours too."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later they we at home. Andy was lying on Sam's lap holding the letter. Sam was stroking her hair. His phone rang and he answered it, during the call Andy knew it was Frank and Sam needed to leave. "Baby I'm sorry, Frank is really stuck, he's got four out for the afternoon shift."<p>

"I'll be fine Sam you go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, all I'll be doing is sitting here Sam. I'll be fine and I'll be in this spot when you get home okay." Andy replied sitting up.

Sam leaned over and kissed her. "Alright, you call me if you need anything." he ran upstairs and changed. Coming back down he came back into her "I gotta go now but don't forget to-"

"Call if I need anything I know Sam, just go to work and stop worrying. I can cope on my own for a few hours." Andy stood and met him by the door "please do not be distracted thinking about me out there, I need you in one piece later." She put her arms around his neck "I love you."

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist "I love you too and I'll try my best not to think about while I'm out on the street, but I am allowed think about you in the station." Andy giggled as he squeezed her butt. "Wow, that is the first smile I have seen in days, makes you look even sexier" he said seductively walking her back to the wall.

"Don't you have a job to go to?" Andy giggled again running her hands up under his shirt. She moaned as he nipped her neck. "Sam stop, okay don't stop." She felt herself melt as he kissed her.

"You want me to stop?" He asked teasing his hand over the top of her jeans. When Andy said nothing he opened her button and lowered the zipper slowly.

"Okay Sam I get it, your horny. Did you have to wait until you had to leave?"

"I've got twenty minutes" he mumbled against her neck, she growled when he moved away from her. "But what I want to do to you will take a hell of a lot longer than that. I'll see you later babe, I better move" he kissed her again and moved to the door "I love you" he called as he pulled the door behind him.

Andy sighed happily and went back to the sofa, she pulled her feet under her, she looked at the letter on the seat beside her. Now was the perfect time to open it she was sure Sam was sick of her crying and moping so she was glad she got the time alone. She took a deep breath and opened the letter.

_**Andy,**_

_**If you're reading this I am no longer with you. Please don't be upset I've had a great life, you being the best thing in it. I'll always be watching over you remember that. Now down to business, if you have this it means you have seen you mom. I would like to start by apologizing, baby I am so, so sorry, she is a good woman. But I did what I thought was the right thing to do, you were so young and innocent you didn't need to know the truth then, now you are old enough and will hopefully understand. When you were six I noticed a change in her behaviour, she went missing during the night, she was distant, she stopped caring about her appearance, stopped eating. Money began to go missing and things from the house, all the signs began to point to an addiction. One night we were called into a drug party gone wrong, a young woman, she must have been no older then you are now was found in the bathroom, overdosed, but another woman kept insisting it wasn't an accident that the younger woman had told her she feared for her life and her boyfriend was trying to kill her. Anyway the point was the woman who she had told it to was your mom, she was high and out of it on cocaine, imagine my anger and embarrassment when Shaw called me in saying my wife was out of her head in the next room with my baby girl asleep in that filth. I took her home ( Shaw took you to his home), packed her clothes and dropped her off at clinic, telling her not to come back or try contact you until she was clean.**_

Andy put down the letter horrified, her mom was a coke head, the people she took into booking nearly everyday. She couldn't believe it, she grabbed her phone to call Sam to tell him she needed him. She paused before entering the last number. _Nah leave him, he'll only worry and come home_. She placed the phone back down and picked up the letter again.

**_Moving on, she stayed and got clean, for you. She took some time away after rehab, she went to live with her sister for a couple of months. By the time she came back you had just turned seven and had forgotten who she was. We decided we'd grown apart and no longer loved each other and it was best to go our separate ways. She agreed to leave you with me since I had built a life for you and you were happy, settled. We moved out of that house and into the apartment there were too many memories to stay. Now one of the forms she has for you is the deed to that house, we never sold it. It is up to you sweetheart what you want to do with it._**

Tears filled Andy's eyes. _they kept the house? Why couldn't my dad just tell me they didn't love each other, that I would of understood. _Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. "Hey baby" she answered cheerfully .

"Hey cookie, I see your okay."

"Yes Sam, I'm fine just watching tv" she lied.

"Good, good anyway good news for you, Diaz offered to stay on if I wanted to head home at about six." Sam lowered his voice "so we can pick up where we left off earlier."

Andy looked at the clock, it was now half four. "Sounds great, can't wait" she replied

"Okay babe, I gotta go now. I'll see you soon"

Andy picked up the letter and continued.

_**I asked her not to tell you anything until you read this, but I wanted you to know I've kept her updated on your life. She has been there for every school play, every award and your graduation from the academy and high school she is so proud of you kiddo as much as I am. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and her. The next form is the money, you should have near enough to buy a house. I have an account only you can access, the money my father left you when he died has gone into it along with the money he left me and Greg. We wanted you to have it, we didn't need it, of course we kept some for Anita and Paul before you start your guiltiness. Greg came to me and asked not the other way around, so be sure to say thank you. Anyway I'm getting off topic again, your mother was informed of my death and the forms were handed over to her, this is not in the will so you have all of that other stuff too. I have explained everything now, if you have any questions ask your mom or Greg. So just know I love you and I am very, very proud of you, I hope you meet someone who loves you like you deserve ( Sam Swarek, he's the right guy for you. hurry up and ask him out) stay safe sweetie. Carry the McNally name with you, and be proud of who you are, never change for anyone, you are perfect in everyway. ( go get them, copper.)**_

_**Love always , Dad. Xxx**_

By the time Andy finished the letter tears we're running freely like taps down her face. She didn't notice Sam come home, his smile dropped when he saw her sobbing on the sofa he hurried over to her "hey" he pulled her into him. "What's the matter.

"Nothing" she sniffed "why are you home? its only five."

"Nothing much happening, Frank said I could go." Sam looked at the opened letter on the coffee table. "You read it huh ? Does it answer all your questions?"

"Some of them" Andy reached for the letter and handed it to him.

"No honey, its between you and your dad, I don't want to read it."

"Just read it Sam, he mentions you." Andy laughed as he raised an eyebrow and took it off her slowly.

Andy watched his face change so many times finally he got to the end and smiled at Tommy's parting words. "I remember when he said that to you. You were trying to get in to get Emily. You wouldn't ask me anything, you called him instead."

"How did you know that.?" Andy asked surprised.

"Well I heard 'hey uh' from your radio then 'hey dad' you left the switch on, I just never said anything. I also heard you jump at the door, not the smartest move jumping at a solid iron door." he teased. Andy slid across his lap and straddled him. "Well this is a welcome home I can get used to" he chuckled.

"Sam, shut up" Andy giggled before rocking her hips against him. He groaned and gripped her butt pulling her closer. "We have some unfinished business Officer." She said seductively.

"Yes we do" Sam said claming her lips "are you ready babe? I can wait." he mumbled against her lips.

Andy slid her hands inside his jeans, electing a moan from him. "I don't think you can and yes Sam I am ready. I want to be with you and only you."

Sam picked her up and carried her out into the hallway, he pinned her against the wall kissing her passionately before carrying her up the stairs and into his room.

Afterwards they lay tangled in the sheets her head on his chest, him rubbing up and down her arm softly. "So was it what you imagined?" Andy asked.

"Are you implying I think about sex with you McNally?" she elbowed him in the stomach. "Way better, way, way better" he chuckled and kissed her head.

"Sam?" Andy called a few minutes later.

"Mmm" he answered sleepily.

"How would you feel about moving in together? When this is all over. It's fine if you think it's too fast." she added.

Sam sat up and looked at her, he studied her _she means it, she's not running, thank you God! _I'd love that Andy. I am willing to take that step as long as you are." he looked into her eyes. "Just remember there's no going back."

Andy looked back into his eyes "I don't wanna go back" she replied deadly serious.

Sam pulled her into him and kissed her. The spent the rest of the evening and night celebrating in their own way. Tomorrow would be the hard part..


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, sorry i took so long, hope you enjoy this chapter. in case i don't get anything up again before sunday. HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :)

* * *

><p>Andy woke the next morning to a draft on her back, she rolled over and immediately grabbed the blanket. She was completely naked hanging out of the bed, she grabbed Sam's shirt off the floor and pulled it over her head. She sat up and squinted at the clock, three am, she sighed and climbed out of the bed and went downstairs. A<em> couple more hours I have to say good bye, I can't do it, who am I kidding? I'll have a complete break-down, it wasn't real until now. <em>She sat up on the counter in the kitchen shivering. _why didn't I put on some damn bottoms. _

Sam rolled over to snuggle into Andy, he sat up sleepily when he didn't feel her. He switched on the bedside lamp and looked around, he climbed out of the bed pulling on some bottoms. He went over to the bathroom, she wasn't there. He moved into the hallway and saw the light downstairs on. He rubbed his eyes and made his way downstairs. Walking into the kitchen he saw Andy on the countertop with her eyes closed holding a glass of water. He walked over to her "you feel sick ?" He asked.

Andy jumped and her eyes flew open as she fell off the counter. "Whoa" Sam jumped to catch her.

"Jesus Sam! you scared the crap out of me." She replied holding her chest. "No I just couldn't sleep."

"Andy you're freezing, how long have you been sitting here ?" Sam asked rubbing her arms, she was like ice_. look at what she's wearing_.

Andy looked at the clock, it was after four _jeez that long?_. "Um, just over an hour" She said quietly.

Sam shook his head "C'mon back to bed" he said guiding her towards the stairs. Andy went without argument. They got back into bed and Sam pulled her close. She snuggled deep into him gratefully accepting the heat.

Sam woke later to footsteps in his room, he sat up alarmed as he was still holding Andy. He jumped up and pulled his gun from under his pillow. "Whoa, Sammy, calm down, it's me, Jerry."

"I could have shot you dummy. Why are you sneaking around my house at-" he looked at the clock. "Eight in the morning?"

"Figured Andy could use the support, it's not just me. Traci and Ollie are down in the kitchen. Diaz, Epstein and Peck are on their way. I think Frank and Noelle are coming too, thought you guys would have been up by now." Jerry said sitting on the end of the bed.

"Yeah well we had a thing last night." Sam turned to look at Andy, surprisingly she was still sleeping. "found her in the kitchen halfway through the night."

"Ah I see" Jerry stood. "I'll leave you to wake her up and get ready, we have food on downstairs if she's up to it." he left the room quietly.

"Andy" Sam called "time to wake up."

Andy rolled over and opened her eyes. She yawned and sat up. "Did I hear you talking to someone?" she asked confused_. Maybe it was a dream_.

"Yeah Jerry used his key. Him, Traci and Ollie are down in the kitchen." Sam replied climbing out of the bed. "They thought you could use them here this morning."

"Okay, I guess I could. I better get dressed then." Andy stopped halfway over to the bathroom "Sam?" He looked over to her. "Would you mind if I asked my mom and Gavin over too?"

Sam walked over to her and kissed her forehead "no, of course not baby"

Andy nodded and went in for her shower, sending two messages before she stepped under the water. _Okay_ _you can do this, you can do this_. she chanted to herself as she dried herself off. _They're all here for me, they'll understand if I go crazy today_. She hurried out and got dressed quickly pulling on her black dress and drying her hair. She didn't bother with make up what was the point ? It would be destroyed with him an hour.

Sam had used the main bathroom to shower, he was now fully dressed in a black suit. He sat on the bed and watched her hurry around, she was making him dizzy. "Andy, relax, slow down, you don't need to rush."

"I know I just- I don't know. I don't know what I'm thinking." She huffed and flopped down on the bed beside him.

Sam put his arm around her. "I know this is hard Andy, and you don't want to go. we'll all be here for you, to help you through it okay." Sam wiped the tears from her eyes. "You have some amazing friends downstairs, who are wiling to do anything they can to make you feel even the slightest bit better."

Andy leaned in and hugged him "I love you Sam, so much, don't think I haven't notice everything you've done for me, Because I haven't, or what the other guys have done. I will pay you back"

"I did that because I love you Andy, not to get something back, same goes for everyone else." Sam dropped a kiss on her head. "We better get down there, your mom will be here soon." Sam stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and began to move downstairs.

* * *

><p>Down in the kitchen everyone was crammed around the kitchen table talking, Chris, Frank and the others had arrived a while ago. "Yeah remember Frank, he tore you a new one on our first day because you let that woman sweet talk you into believing she wasn't the one they were looking for." Ollie stood up and put his hands together and rested them under his chin and swayed before continuing in a woman's voice. "it's not me officer, I am on the right side of the law, I wouldn't know what a gun looked like never mind use one, did anyone ever tell you you have the most big beautiful eyes?" Ollie batted his eyelids and they all laughed.<p>

"Yeah what about Jerry at his first homicide? he puked all over the body. I though Tommy was going to make him join the guy on the floor." Frank chuckled.

"Hey, his damn head was gone I had never seen a body before. Tommy was cool after a while." Jerry shivered as he thought about it.

"What about Noelle her first day? Frank said "look old man, I don't have time for you I am here to start my first day, would you please move out of my way so I can go inside."

"Oh God" Noelle groaned. "Can you remember my face when he turned to me and said, well you must be officer Williams, I heard you were feisty. Tommy McNally I am your training officer."

They all laughed again. "No way, you did not say that?" Traci laughed.

"Oh I did, and I paid dearly for it, one month of all the T.O's paperwork."

"Wow" Dov said "sounds just like me."

"No Epstein, Ollie was you back then." Jerry laughed.

Andy smiled in the doorway, no one had seen her yet, she was glad they all had good memories involving them about her dad. She turned back when the doorbell went, She walked back and opened it. "Hey mom" she said moving to allow her mother in.

"Hey sweetie, how you doing?"

"I'll be fine mom, everyone is in the kitchen go say hello, you'll remember most of them."

"Okay where's Sam?" her mom asked moving behind her towards the kitchen.

"He's upstairs, he forgot something. Hey guys" Andy said as she entered the kitchen. "This is my mom, Mellissa."

"Yes I remember" Oliver said. "hello Mrs McNally" he moved to hug her awkwardly.

"Hello Oliver" she said somewhat embarrassed.

"Mom" Andy pointed to everyone. "This is Traci, Chris, Dov and Gail. My friends. And you remember Frank and Noelle? And that is Jerry over there."

"Hi" they all said together.

"Hi everyone, nice to see some of you again, and nice to meet the rest of you." Mellissa said taking a seat at the counter.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, everyone looking around not making eye contact. Sam appeared in the kitchen. "alright where's this breakfast you guys promised? Oh hi Mellissa, didn't see you there, go sit down."

"Um I'm fine here Sam, thanks." Mellissa replied.

"Here sit beside me" Traci said clearing the chair beside her. She didn't like the woman after all Andy told her but she was her best friend and she was doing this for her. Andy sent her a thank you look as her mom crossed the room.

"Hello?" they heard from the hallway.

"In here" Andy called. "Must be Gavin" she said.

Gavin stuck his head in the room "hey" he called moving fully in. He walked to Andy and kissed her on the head. "How you doing this morning?"

"I'll be fine" she replied.

"You want some food Gavin? We have plenty" Sam asked as he plated up the breakfast and began passing it around the table.

"Yeah sure if it's going" he sat beside Mellissa "hey Aunt Mellissa how's uh, things ?" He asked.

"Good Gavin and you ? How's your mom doing?"

"She's good, she'll be there later, her and uncle Dave."

"Oh, I didn't know my brother was going. I haven't spoken to them." Mellissa said with a look of panic on her face.

Gavin looked uncomfortable and shifted in his seat "they uh- they don't know your going to be there." he said quietly so no one would hear. It didn't work though because everyone stilled what they were doing and turned to face them.

Andy walked in front of him "why is it a problem? You never said Dave was going." Gavin didn't answer her "Gavin!" She yelled "what is it? What are you not telling me!"

Sam put down what he had in his hand and came over to her "Andy leave it, now is not the time." he tried to guide her away.

Andy pulled away from him "why is it a problem if my mom goes Gavin?" she asked again.

"Andy can we go upstairs for a minute?" he asked.

"No! whatever it is you can say it here." she said firmly.

Gavin sighed, he knew Andy well and the only way to move along was to just come right out and say it. "Dave said he'd kill her if he ever saw her again, that she has no right to come near you. And mom wasn't to happy she'd been in touch with you either."

Andy stared at him "what ? Why do they care? they didn't bother when she left, your mom left me too don't forget and Dave stopped in once. So I don't know why they're acting like they care!" Andy yelled. "She is my mom! And I want her there! It's not a fucking party!" she stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments, until Sam moved "I better go check on her." he walked out of the kitchen and made his way upstairs.

"Nice move dummy" Oliver said to Gavin.

"Hey, I didn't think anyone heard me, she wasn't meant to hear, that she didn't need to know about it." Gavin replied.

"Well she does now you idiot" Chris said.

"Look everyone forget about it, it is my problem, I'll deal with it." Mellissa stood up. "Will you tell Andy I'll meet her there, I have to go see my brother." she said and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Sam had just sat on the bed while Andy paced the room. "I don't know why they are so worked up about it, they didn't care, they think stopping in once in a blue moon gives them the right to act like they took me In and raised me."<p>

"Andy they're just concerned, did they know why she left ?"

"No, they think she just took off, only my Aunt Gloria knows, she's the sister mom went to stay with after rehab."

"Well they don't know the truth so they're acting in a way they think is right in this situation, they think she left for no reason and hurt you. And now she just turns up after so long, you gotta see where they're coming from. " Sam replied

Andy sunk onto the bed beside him. "Yeah I guess you're right." She sighed "we better go back down the car will be here soon." Andy made her way back downstairs everyone fell silent as she walked in. "I'm fine" she said looking at Gavin who was looking back guiltily.

"Andy I'm sorry I thought you knew they didn't talk to your mom." Gavin came over to her. "They really hated her for leaving you, you need to get where they're coming from."

"I don't want to talk about it Gavin, I am burying my dad today, that is all that matters today." Andy replied moving about keeping herself busy.

It was now time to leave, Andy and Traci sat in the living room by the window watching out for the car. It would be picking Greg and his family up first. "How you feeling?" Traci asked.

"I don't know to be honest, part of me just wants to get back to work and find whoever did this, the other part wants to stay in bed and cry. I miss him Trac, what am I meant to do without him? He was all I had apart from you guys. It'll be weird not stopping by to see him or going for our weekly dinners and that." Andy replied sadly.

"I know sweetie we're all here for you, anything you need." Traci placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "you will get through this."

Andy smiled slightly "thanks Trac, I'd be completely lost without you guys and Sam." A black car pulling up outside caught her attention. "I guess it's time to go." they both stood and Traci went to gather the others.

Andy was still in the same spot looking out at the car when she felt arms slip around her waist, knowing who it was she leaned back into him. "Take all the time you need." Sam said into her ear.

Andy stayed silent for a moment. "Promise me you'll never leave." she said quietly, her eyes still fixed on the car.

"I promise" he replied and kissed the side of her head. "I'm here as long as you'll have me."

Andy nodded and pulled away from him. She grabbed her bag off the coffee table and turned to him. "Lets get going then, Dad hates it when I'm late." she smiled sadly and moved to the front door. All the gang hugged her and went to their own cars to follow.

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the church Greg took her free hand and squeezed it before he climbed out. Sam waited as Andy looked at the sea of blue surrounding the grounds, she took a deep breath and climbed out behind Sam. It was ever so quiet as Tommy arrived. Greg, Sam, Oliver, Jerry, Frank and Paul got into position to carry him up the aisle as Traci, Chris, Dov, Gail,Noelle, Anita, Gavin and Martha surrounded Andy. They waited until he passed before following inside the Church. They took their seats and the service began. Andy began to look around. There was all her colleagues, older Officers from her dads time, extended family she didn't have much contact with. Even some of the bar men and patrons from his drinking days were there, followed by all of his meeting friends. Her eyes fell on her mother at the back she smiled weakly at Andy. Andy smiled back, she was overwhelmed at how many people had turned up. She was about to turn back to listen when a woman near the front and a small child, the ringer of herself sat watching her carefully. She shook it off thinking she was seeing things, she listened as both Oliver and Jerry gave moving speeches, Oliver finishing with "he thought me all I know and I am glad I can pass that on to his daughter and the other rookies." Andy let tears roll down her face, she didn't think Oliver was assigned to her dad or spent all that much time with him, no wonder he looked so shaking the night he and Traci were in her house.<p>

The service finished and they made their way outside, once again following Tommy. She stood as person after person hugged her, gave their condolences and moved on. She noticed the woman and child standing away from everyone watching her again. She was about to go over when Sam called her to go. She took one last look and climbed in and headed off to the cemetery.

She felt sick as they lowered the coffin down, she began breathing fast and had to bend over and rest her hands on her knees, she began to wobble taking shaky breaths. Sam noticed and slipped his arm around her waist pulling her up straight and into his side. "I've got you" he whispered in her ear. She placed her hand over his and tried to relax. Traci grabbed her other hand she had noticed too, she ran her thumb up and down trying to help her calm down. Andy closed her eyes as the priest finished.

Everyone started to leave either to go back to work, to the Penny or wherever else they had to go. Andy opened her eyes and all that was left was her friends, Greg and his family, along with her mom, Gavin, his mom, her uncle Dave and that woman and child.

Dave and Wendy (Gavin's mom) came over to her. "Hey Andy" Dave said quietly "I'm sorry for your loss, he was a brilliant man." he hugged her briefly and stepped back.

"Yeah he had all the time in the world for you, he did a great job, you turned out magnificently." Wendy added and hugged her.

Andy said nothing, just looked at them. She turned to Sam "can we go now?" she said loudly.

"Andy we've it all sorted, I told them the truth." her mom said.

Andy looked at her mom for a minute, she turned to her aunt and uncle. "thanks for coming, stop by the Penny if you like." She turned again and walked back to the car, the rest following. She couldn't help but notice the woman and child still stood by Tommy's grave. "Chris can you guys catch a ride with Traci and Jerry and loan me your car?" she asked.

Chris looked from her to Sam to Traci to anyone that was near him "uh, sure, I guess." he handed her his keys and she walked towards the woman.

Sam watched her go "you want me to wait with her?" Traci whispered in his ear.

"Nah, she'll be fine, just give her some space." he replied. Traci nodded and made her way to Jerry's car. Sam watched her for a moment then climbed into the car.

* * *

><p>Andy walked back to her dad, she stopped beside the woman. She looked at Andy and then back down to the ground "so you knew my dad?" She asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.<p>

"yeah" the woman replied "he was a good man, I'm so sorry for your loss."

"so how did you know him?" Andy asked.

"Funny enough at a bar, he came into it almost every night. we got talking one night, turned out we had the same problem. My husband left me in the middle of the night and so did his wife." the woman smiled sadly "he helped me a lot."

"she must have been a newborn" Andy said pointing to the child beside her "must have been tough."

"No, no, not her, I have an older son, maybe your age. She's uh, well, she has a different father, this is Chloe, she's nine." the woman said quickly.

"What's your name?" Andy asked.

"Patricia" the woman answered.

Andy nodded and knelt down in front of Chloe. "Hi Chloe, I'm your big sister Andy, it's nice to meet you."

Patricia's eyes went wide" how did you- we never- he never- he said he never wanted you to know." She sputtered out.

"Oh come on, she's the mirror image of me. I looked exactly like that when I was her age. I heard you arguing on the porch when you told him. From what I remember it was a one night thing." Andy replied.

"Okay, so why didn't you say anything? you know she could have been involved in your life too. Your dad just though it would be too much for you to handle."

"Maybe I couldn't and he knew that, I was still hurting after my mom, I was twenty then and still carried it around." Andy shrugged "he knew me better than anyone, so really he was doing the right thing. I should uh get going are you coming to the Penny?"

"Um, if nobody minds" Patricia replied.

" I want you to come, you need a ride?"

"Okay" Patricia said slowly "so your really not mad?"

"No, any part of my dad is a part of me, no matter what the circumstances were, I'd like to get to know my sister." Andy smiled and began to walk to her the car. She smiled again when they followed and climbed in the back. She took off for the Penny to introduce her new sister to Sam and the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE- ANY OF MY STORIES. I HOPE YOU ENJOY** **THIS ONE FOR NOW, I'M GETTING BACK INTO THE SWING OF THINGS AFTER MY ORDEAL FORGIVE ME AND I'LL TRY HAVE MORE CHAPTERS OF OTHER STORIE UP SOON AGAIN SO SO SORRY.**

* * *

><p>As Andy made her way inside with Patricia and Chloe her eyes fell on her moms who smiled back and went back to talking to her brother. Andy excused herself and walked to her mom. "I see you've met Chloe" her mom whispered as she took a seat beside her.<p>

"You knew about her?" Andy replied.

"Yes, I'm sorry honey, I was sworn to secrecy. Your dad knew if you saw her you'd figure it out yourself; I mean she is you at nine years old. He wanted it to be your decision, not something forced upon you." Mellissa said.

"How did you find out?" Andy asked surprised she wasn't the slightest bit mad.

"I called by without calling one day and they were just leaving, I think you were at the mall with Traci or something. Anyway, they were on the porch and Chloe said bye daddy and ran to the car that was waiting. He froze when he saw me; after they had left he filled me in on what happened, that he had told Patricia I had left during the night. He also made me promise I would never tell you."

"And how do you feel about it? I thought you would have flipped." Andy asked.

"Me? I'm fine, like your dad said we'd moved on we didn't love each other anymore, he was free to do as he pleased as was I." her mom smiled and squeezed her hand. "how do you feel about it?"

"Shocked I guess, but I could tell straight away, it was like looking at me. I'm not mad though I just wish he'd give me more credit, I mean it wasn't like I was a kid I was nineteen."

"He knew you were still hurting Andy, he did what he thought was best. He was very proud of you, he always told me everything you did with the biggest smile on his face."

"I know he was," Andy smiled. "he still has my school pictures on the fridge." she looked back to see Patricia and Chloe still standing by the door "I better go back to them, they look uncomfortable."

"Sure sweetie, I'll talk to you before we leave," her mom hugged her quickly as she climbed off her stool.

Andy made her way back to the door "you guys want to sit and have a drink?"

"Sure we may as well, we're here now." Patricia led Chloe to an empty table.

"Would you like a soda Chloe?" Andy asked.

"Yes please Andy" she said shyly. Andy smiled and made her way to the bar, she got their drinks and sat back down.

An hour later the barman Liam rang the bell and everyone fell silent. "As you all know, we're all here today to celebrate the life of Tommy McNally, so Andy if you would join me behind the bar for a moment please."

Andy knew the tradition of the bar when one of their own had passed she put down her drink, stood and held her hand out to Chloe "come with me?" she asked. Chloe looked at her mom who nodded she took Andy's hand and they both walked behind the bar beside Liam.

Liam handed Andy two glasses of soda since she had left her drink on the table. Andy handed one to Chloe and waited. Liam raised his glass followed by the entire bar. "To Tommy McNally, one of fifteenths finest." Everyone murmured "To Tommy" and downed their drinks.

Liam handed Andy a framed Photo and stepped back. Andy smiled as tears dropped onto it. It was of Tommy in full uniform, she ran he fingers over it and turned to Chloe she picked her up. She whispered in her ear what she had to do and Chloe nodded. Andy turned with Chloe in her arms and leaned her forward so she could hang it on the wall. "Goodbye dad, keep us safe" she whispered and Pulled Chloe close. Everyone clapped and raised their glasses again.

Chloe pulled back to look at Andy, she wiped the tears away "don't cry Andy, daddy's in heaven now he's okay. Now we have each other." Andy smiled and pulled her back in for another hug.

After that she joined Sam and the others while Chloe stood by her side and held her hand tight. "Andy what's with the kid?" Dov whispered.

Andy laughed "ever so subtle Mr Epstein," she laughed again "guys this may come a s shock but this is my little sister Chloe," she said pulling her in front of her.

A few gasps and shocked looks went around before Jerry spoke "hand it over Shaw," he laughed and held out his hand.

"God Damn it McNally, couldn't you have just said this is Chloe and left it there?" he grumbled and pulled a twenty from his pocket handing it over.

"You guys made a bet?" Andy laughed.

"No these two idiots made a bet," Traci laughed "hi Chloe I'm Traci- I'm Andy's best friend."

"Hi," Chloe said shyly and held Andy tighter.

"Aww it's okay sweetie, this is Sam he's my boyfriend he's very special to me," she said sending him a warm smile "and this is Oliver and Jerry, and then we have Frank and Noelle, this here is Chris and Dov and finally this is Gail We all work together and are very good friends and we're one big family," she smiled looking around at them all.

"Yeah kid so get used to having us all around now because you are part of the fifteen family too," Oliver said smiling down at her.

"Am I the only kid?" she asked with a smile.

"Nope, we got Leo- he's Traci's son then we have Oliver's three girls Madison, Izzy, and Lilly," Jerry answered.

"Can I see them someday?" she asked hopeful.

"Sure we'll set a party that you and mom can come along and meet the extended family," Sam said ruffing her hair.

"Sorry to interrupt," Patricia said standing behind Andy "but if we don't leave now we'll miss our bus."

"Bus?" Chris said.

"Yeah I don't drive," she said with a quick smile.

"Well why don't you stay for a bit and I can give you guys a ride home later," Gail said shocking everyone.

"Umm that's really nice but we have to get home," Patricia said unsure what to do.

"Don't be silly, sit- have a drink," Frank said and pulled a chair out for her.

"Okay an hour," she said and sat down.

"Next rounds on me," Noelle said and stood up.

"I'll help you," Sam said and walked with her.

Andy smiled as all her friends made a fuss of Chloe, seeing her relax a little she went to find Gavin "hey," she said after walking the place twice before spotting him sitting in the corner by himself.

"Hey," he smiled and looked back into his drink.

"Care to share why you're alone and in the corner?" Andy asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nah I'm just thinking- so how are you?"

"Nu-uh not changing the subject what's going on?"

Gavin sighed "I'm sorry Andy I knew stuff and I should have told you."

"It's fine it's all sorted now and we're all good… all of us, so get your butt up and join our table you know I won't take no as an answer."

Andy stood up and dragged him to her table "room for one more?"

"Sure," Dov said and moved himself closer to Chris so Andy could slide a stool in.

She turned to get her own stool when she saw Sam watching her from the bar she smiled at him and he smiled back, he motioned his head to the back door Andy nodded and walked outside.

She was out there for a few minutes when she felt arms slip around her and pull her back "sorry I had to help Noelle with the drinks," Sam said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"It's fine," Andy leaned back into him "god I'm so tired," she groaned.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Nah I've just met Chloe I think I wanna get to know her a bit more and get a number off Patricia so I can call her."

"Well you won't do that out here," Sam laughed.

"Hey, you called me out here," she said turning in his arms.

"That I did and just so I can give you this," he smiled before he dipped his head and kissed her softly "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Yeah I'm good… well as good as can be expected, I guess I'm still in a little shock, but Sam I knew the minute I saw her In the church who she was it's hard to explain it's like a vibe I just knew," she said looking up at him.

"I always told you to go with your gut so I know what you mean- we better get back in there before Ollie drinks mine and your drink."

Andy laughed before opening the door and pulling him back in.

Arriving back to the table just in time for a laugh from the whole table Andy frowned "what's so funny?"

"Oh Oliver here was just telling about the day you took Sam down while he was undercover," Patricia laughed.

Andy groaned "I'm never gonna live that down am I?"

"Nope, it's the classic tale you know, I've told a lot of people that story- it's actually Madison's favourite bedtime story," Oliver laughed as did the rest of the table.

"Aww I think I kinda like that… the Madison part," she laughed as she sat down.

Another hour had passed and Andy turned in her seat to see her mom sitting alone "back in a sec," she said to Sam and went to her table "hey, where's Wendy and Dave gone?"

"Oh they had to go," Melissa said and smiled.

"So why are you sitting alone?"

"I'm enjoying watching my daughter laugh," she said smiling again.

"Aww mom you could join in you know… is it because Patricia is here?"

"No no honey not at all I'm honestly enjoying just watching you."

"Will I bring her over? Now I've met Chloe you'll be seeing a lot of her when you visit."

Mellissa raised an eyebrow "does that mean you forgive me?"

Andy smiled "yeah mom it does, I thought about it and I understand what both you and dad did so let's start again and leave all this behind us… dad would want that."

"Well in that case I would like to meet her send them over."

Andy called Patricia and asked her to bring Chloe too. "Guys this is my mom Melissa and mom- this is Patricia and Chloe."

"Nice to meet you," Patricia said nervously shaking her hand.

"You too Tommy told me a lot about the two of you."

"He did?" Chloe smiled and sat down.

"He did- he told me what a bright beautiful girl you were," Melissa said and smiled "have a seat Patricia." She again smiled and pulled out a chair. Andy smiled at her and they all fell into conversation.

A while later Gail walked over to them "guys I need to head in about ten minutes are you good to go then?"

Patricia looked at her watch "my god is that the time? Yes Gail thank you just call when you're ready."

"Before you go I was wondering if I could maybe get and address or a phone number so I can call Chloe… if that's okay with you?"

"Yes Andy that is more than okay," she scribbled down her number and handed it to her "that is our Landline- monkey here broke my cell the other day you'll always be guaranteed an answer from that."

"Thank you," Andy said and shoved it in her pocket "I'll call maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah that's no problem."

"Well it was nice meeting you Patricia," Melissa stood up "I'm sorry sweetie I need to head too," she kissed Andy on the forehead "I'll call you tomorrow, bye Chloe I'm sure I'll see you soon."

"Bye Melissa," Chloe called and ran back to Dov she seemed to have taken a shine to him.

"Yeah bye mom I'll talk to you tomorrow," Andy hugged her.

"Bye Patricia," she said and smiled "I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Yeah that would be nice," Patricia said and smiled up at her.

"I'll be off then bye guys," she called over to the table and left.

"Yeah we better head too and thanks for today Andy, you have no idea what it meant to Chloe to be allowed here today, if you ever wanna ask questions or talk or whatever just call," Patricia said and pulled her into a hug.

"It's the right thing to do dad would like this and I will call, thanks for coming today I know it couldn't have been easy for you," Andy replied.

Patricia smiled and looked to Chloe "I owe her that much… well I'll talk to you soon looks like Gail is ready thanks again Andy I'll never forget this," she smiled once more and went to pry Chloe from Dov's legs.

After they had left Andy sunk into a stool at the bar, everyone else had gone too bar Sam and the others plus Gavin, Anita and Paul.

"Hey," Paul said slipping onto a stool beside her.

"Hey where have you been all day?"

"Around… so how's about me you Anita and Gav have a shot race for Tommy?"

A grin spread on Andy's face "sure why not Gav! Anita!" She called across to the table.

They both walked over "shot race?" Paul asked.

"Oh hell yeah," Gavin laughed.

"I'm in!" Anita said "god we haven't done this in years!" she squealed.

"Hey Liam how many shot glasses have you got?" Andy asked.

"Um bout twenty, thirty why?" He asked knowing this couldn't be good.

"Um can we have them please?" Andy asked with her sweet smile.

"Sure… but do I want to know?"

"Ah don't worry mate, you'll be a big part of this game," Paul laughed.

"Hey guys!" Andy yelled "come over her for a sec," she said as she lined up the shot glasses.

"Okay McNally I know I'm not the sharpest tool but I'm pretty sure there is more glasses there than people," Oliver laughed looking at her with raised eyebrows

"Well that's why I called you over- this is an old family game tha-"

"Only ever played by myself, Andy, Anita, Gav and what's here name? Another cousin," Paul cut in.

"Gemma," Anita answered.

"Yeah her… but she's off in Australia so it's just us four."

"So this is what we call a shot race," Andy said nodding to the glasses "we each take a turn on all glasses and one of you or all have to time us."

"What's the idea of that won't you just be totally wasted?" Chis asked.

"No let me explain, every fifth glass will be full to the top with water- all the rest will be half full of three different drinks… except the last one which will be full with Whiskey."

"Sounds fun," Dov laughed.

"Ah we made it up when we were what?" Andy said looking to Paul "sixteen- seventeen?"

"Yeah around that so are we good to go?" Paul asked.

"Ready" all three said.

"Okay what are we doing?" Sam asked.

Andy laughed "weren't you listening? The four of us take turns you time us and the winner gets whatever drink they choose from the losing three."

"Right we get it now," Jerry laughed.

"Right so Liam if you will please," Andy counted the shot glasses and came up with twenty-five "fill five of these with water," she said pushing five glasses towards him.

"Okay but if any of you throw up in here McNally's cleaning it," he chuckled and placed them back on the bar.

Andy positioned them back in place "okay now can you get three drinks and fill the shot glasses half way leaving the last one empty." Liam did as she asked and stepped back "and the final one fill with whiskey," Liam also did that and stepped back.

"Okay who's up first?" Andy asked turning to her cousins.

"How about we go oldest to youngest?" Gavin suggested.

"Right Paul you're up first," Andy said "who's timing?" She asked turning to the others.

"I am," Noelle answered… "go!"

Paul was on the shots making quick work of them, everyone cheered and laughed as he downed one after the other, they laughed harder when he slammed the final shot down and did a little dance."

"Time?" Andy called.

"Thirty four seconds," Noelle laughed "impressive."

"Ha beat that Ands," he laughed.

Andy threw him a playful glare and waited as Liam refilled the glasses "Go…" Noelle yelled as soon as he was finished.

Again Andy took to them as quick as Paul she was fine until she got to the third glass of water, gagging she pushed it back and finished- slamming the last glass down."

"Time?" Gavin laughed.

"Thirty… two seconds well done McNally," Noelle laughed.

"Aww Pauly don't worry about it," she laughed as he pouted.

"Okay Gav you're up," Paul said as soon as Liam was finished refilling the next lot.

"Go…" Noelle yelled again.

Gavin took to the shots however he was slower than the rest at the start, slamming his last glass down he turned and burst out laughing "I choked."

"You did boy thirty-six seconds… so Anita can you beat McNally here?"

"We're all McNally's," she laughed "but I'll try she always beat me," she laughed again and took her spot.

"Go…" Noelle yelled for the last time.

Like the others she was on them fast, coming to her last one she downed it and slammed it on the counter.

"Wow twenty-nine seconds… we have a winner!" Noelle laughed.

"I won I really won?" she shrieked.

Andy laughed "that you did what'll it be?"

"Just a beer from my brother please," she laughed.

"Hey no fair we all have to get you one it's the rules," he grumbled.

"Yes and I would like a beer I'm not gonna have three sitting in front of me at the one time," she laughed again.

"Okay enough fighting- Liam, how much do we owe you?" Andy asked.

"Two Andy," he replied with a smile.

"What?" Paul shrieked.

Andy burst out laughing and pulled out her credit card "actually it's two- forty Liam."

"Well I was knocking off five shots each because it was you."

"Aww thank you but no I'd feel bad," she said handing him over her card.

"How in the hell is it that much?" Gavin asked.

"Three bucks a shot adds up," she laughed at his expression.

"Wow bunch of alco's we are." he laughed "here," he said slamming fifty down in front of her.

"No I don't want that Gav take it back," she said shoving back at him.

"No you know the rules we all pay our own no backsys."

Andy laughed "you're an idiot you know that."

"I know that," Paul laughed "here hundred- me and Nit," he said throwing a hundred at her.

"Aww would you stop calling me that already it's gross," Anita huffed.

"What I couldn't come up with anything else your name is stupid," Paul shot back.

"Oh my name is stupid Mr Gabriel?"

"You two are crazy," Andy laughed and hopped off the stool leaving them to argue. Slipping outside she leaned against the wall and looked up at the dark sky "well daddy we made the day for you," she giggled as she thought one of the stars winked at her "I'll take that as a thank you."

"Hey," came a voice from the door.

"Hey," she smiled and sat down on the steps.

"You okay?"

"I'm good Chris… fit for bed soon."

"Yeah I know the feeling, I came out to check on you and tell you me, Dov and Frank are going and I think Noelle is too."

"Yeah it is getting late, thanks for being here with me today Chris it really means a lot."

"Hey you're like a sister to me I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Still thank you you're kinda my rock all of you are."

"Well what are friends for?"

"No no we're family and we always will be."

He smiled down on her and hugged her tight "we better get you back in I think Sam was looking for you."

"Yeah I guess it's time to call it a night," Andy said pulling herself up and walking back inside with him.

"There you are, everyone is leaving now," Sam said coming up behind her.

"Yeah I know Chris told me- I'll just say bye then we can go too," she smiled at him and went to her cousins "so guys were heading off now."

"Yeah us too, see, we already have coats on," Paul laughed he was a happy drunk.

"Right," Andy laughed "well I'll see you guys tomorrow Gav are you catching a ride with them?"

"Well I should hope so we live in the same building," he laughed.

"Oh yeah I forgot that," Andy laughed and hugged them all "bye guys," she waved and walked over to Traci, Jerry and Ollie.

"So we're off," Traci yawned and hugged her.

"Yeah me too I'm beat I'll see you guys tomorrow," Andy replied.

"Night Andy it was a beautiful service," Jerry said and hugged her.

"Yeah Tommy would be real proud of the way you held yourself today," Oliver added and hugged her.

"Yeah I think so too thanks for coming guys I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled once more and went off to say bye to Dov, Frank and Noelle.

Once everyone had left Sam and Andy helped Liam clean up before going on their way deciding to walk off the shots Sam held Andy against him as they walked down the street "so are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm good the day went well it was nice just what dad would have wanted. I know Chloe should have made me sad or angry but she didn't, I was happy she looks just like him I have a piece of him I can hold onto in the form of a little sister."

Sam smiled "so did you make plans to see her again?"

"No I'll call tomorrow and set something up, she's only a kid she needs to let it sink in… I think I do too- not just her- with everything mom gave me the other day too."

"You'll get there in your own time Andy," Sam said as they arrived at his front door.

"Yeah I will, I can see things looking up already," she leaned in and kissed him "things can only get better from here," she smiled at him and went inside with a smile.


End file.
